Voldemort's Secret Weapon
by Trinka
Summary: AU What if the prophecy had been different? What if, instead of trying to kill Harry Potter, Voldemort had kidnapped him instead? Angsty, dark Harry. Better than it sounds.
1. Niger Noctum

 "Did you get him, my Lord?" ****

"Indeed I did, Lucius.  It was as easy as I said it would be, though the Potters were a bit of a bother; but, no longer."  Voldemort smiled wickedly down at the bundle in his arms.

"They are dead?" Lucius' face lit up briefly and Voldemort chuckled, making Lucius shiver.  Voldemort's chuckle was not a pleasant sound.

"They are.  Giving their lives for their son…how pointless, when it was obvious I would have the child either way," He snarled.

Lucius' face darkened slightly before asking the question that had been plaguing him since the first stages of the plan. "Forgive me, my lord, but…what are you going to do with the child?"

Voldemort turned his back on Lucius and began to walk out of the room before he answered.  "Why, raise him, of course."

"Raise him?  But, my Lord –"

"Do not question me, worm!"  Voldemort's eyes flashed as he turned back to Lucius.  "It's very possible that this boy could become even more powerful than myself.  I want that kind of power on a leash at my side, not free as my enemy!  Do not defy me! _Crucio!_"

Letting up on the curse at length, Voldemort looked down at the still sleeping face ofhis late enemies' childas he listened to the sounds of Lucius screams fading slowly.  "Now, my boy, you shall shine with the glory you were made for, not withered by parents who would never understand your greatness."  The child slept on, oblivious to the sound of the earlier screams.  "But what shall I call you?"  Voldemort looked out a dark window at the silky night sky outside.

"That's it.  Niger Noctum.  Black Night…my secret weapon."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Three years previous to this, an older gentleman sat at a table in a shabby bar called the Hog's Head with the granddaughter of a great seer.  The man, who was called Dumbledore, sighed quietly as he finished the interview with her.  Sadly, she seemed to have none of the talent of her ancestor.  But as he stood up to leave, it happened; her eyes glazed over and she assumed a voice that was quite a bit different from the one she'd been using.

"The Dark Lord in power without Power

A secret weapon of darkness that was destined for light

Child of his enemy, heart untainted

Raised to be black, predestined to be great

A side never chosen…which will he be?

Future uncertain…destined for light…"

She blinked and smiled up at Dumbledore, oblivious to the fact that she had spoken seconds earlier.  "When will I hear of your decision?" Hardly even looking at her, Dumbledore sat back down to think.  He had a very good idea what it all meant, and he realized that the next several years were not going to be easy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A boy stood alone on a platform; before him stood the Hogwarts Express.  The boy was not overly tall, nor could you see the exquisite muscle hidden beneath his black robes, but his presence attracted much attention.  It had nothing to do with who he was, but had everything to do with how he looked.  His raven black hair hung in waves to his shoulders and his emerald green eyes peered interestedly around him.  He was confident and shied from no glance, but met each with a smirk; not unfriendly, just amused.  In short, the boy was quite attractive, even at age eleven.

His father had seen no reason to send him to school.  He claimed that he was able to teach his son everything he needed to know, but Niger had insisted.  "Didn't you always tell me that one must know one's enemy?"  It was only an excuse, of course.  Though Niger respected his father very much, he also feared him and felt that his true potential could never be reached under his suffocating wing.  But, his father had been impressed with his remark and had finally allowed Niger to come.

Niger dragged his luggage onto the train and found an empty compartment, which wasn't difficult since he had purposely come early.  He was, however, almost disgusted with how excited he felt.  It didn't show on his face, of course.  That was one of the first lessons his father had taught him; never let them know how you feel.  Another of the first lessons was never let them know what you think, which is why he had been learning Occlumency, and well as Legimency since he was eight.  There had been many other lessons along the way, few of them pleasant, most of them downright horrible.  But Niger was grateful for them.  They had made him strong.

As Niger sat in his compartment alone he realized that there was another emotion flowing through him, other than excitement.  He was nervous.  He scoffed at his own weakness.  What was there to be nervous about?  He knew what house he would be placed in, he was sure to have no problem making friends and he already knew most of the things he would need to learn in the next several years.  He should be confident, not nervous.  His subconscious obviously wasn't listening, which was apparent by the knots in his stomach.  _What a weakling I am!_

He heard the compartment door open and a boy with white blonde and a sneer walked in.  Niger knew who he was, but the boy didn't know Niger.  "Mind if my friends and I steal this compartment from you?" the two gargoyles behind him laughed and sidled into the open space.

"Of course I mind if you steal it from me.  I was here first.  You may sit here, in _my_ compartment with me, though."  Niger mirrored the boy's sneer, which seemed to aggravate him even more.

"Do you know who I am?" demanded the boy with a scowl.  _H'mmm__…sneer and scowl…are those the only facial expressions he can use?_

"Actually, yes, I know exactly who you are.  I just wonder why that makes any difference."  Niger raised his eyebrows briefly and turned back to the window.

"And who do you think you are, talking to me, Draco Malfoy in such a manner?"

"Well, who I _think_ I am really doesn't matter.  I could _think_ I was Queen Elizabeth and it would make no difference.  I _am_, however, someone not to be trifled with."  This was all said still looking out the window, but after he stopped speaking, Niger turned to look at Draco.

"Are you going to give me your name, pretty boy?" Draco spat at him.

"Do you think you could handle it, Malfoy?"  Niger quirked one side of his mouth giving a kind of half smile at the other boy before standing and walking towards Draco and extending his hand.  "Niger Noctum.  I'm sure your father has spoken of me, has he not?" Niger whispered menacingly.

Draco's pasty face looked as though it was trying to become translucent, such was the pallor.  His eyes widened in a most satisfactory way before his legs gave way and he slumped unceremoniously onto one of the seats.  Niger stepped back and sat gracefully down across from Draco.  Crabbe and Goyle – those were their names, if he remembered correctly – sat down on either side of Draco, their faces as blank as ever.

"So, do you really have…you know?" asked Draco in a hushed voice.

Niger rolled his eyes before pulling back his hair on the right side to expose the flesh behind his right ear.  Clearly imprinted there was a scar in the shape of a perfect circle.

Draco stared at it for a while before questioning again.  "Are the stories really true about how you got it?"

Niger glared at Draco for a second before answering.  "It happened the first time my father tried to punish me.  He ended up casting Crucio on himself.  All I got was this bloody scar.  'Course, because of that one mishap, he punishes me every year on that day – my birthday –  just to make up for not getting to do it that first time."  

Niger shivered slightly thinking of his last birthday.  His father had been trying to help him build up immunity to Crucio by making him endure it constantly.  This year had been the best, according to his father.  Niger had not screamed out once, nor had he made any noise.  He did flinch at one point, which was why his father increased the usual time from fifteen minutes, like usual, to a half an hour.  After his father had released him from the curse, he had immediately ordered Niger to work on his combat training.  Most people couldn't do much physical activity for several days after Crucio has been cast on them for only a few minutes, yet Niger had it for 30 minutes and worked out for another two hours before feeling the kind of fatigue and pain most feel.

Draco was looking at Niger with a kind of grotesque respect in his eyes.  Niger was used to that.  Most fully grown men looked at him that way, but it didn't make him any less annoyed by it now.  "What?" he asked savagely, when Draco still hadn't spoken.

"Oh, nothing," Draco muttered, shaking himself and pointedly looking elsewhere.  Niger groaned.  Oh, how he wished for someone who didn't know about the scar.  But his father would not be happy with him if he made friends of that sort.  All those faithful to Lord Voldemort knew about his son's scar.  It was common knowledge among Death Eaters.  Only those who were against Voldemort would be so clueless.

This brought up an idea that Niger had been mulling over for a while.  Why must he be friends only with those who were followers of his father?  Would it not be wiser to integrate one's self into the confidence of the enemy?  Niger decided that he would make friends with anyone and everyone that desired to befriend him.  Niger may be his father's _son_, but he was _not_ his father, so he really saw nothing wrong with muggle-born witches and wizards.  After all, hadn't Lord Voldemort's father been a muggle?  Hadn't Niger's own biological mother been muggle-born?  Yes, it was settled then.  It was wise to befriend those you wish to eradicate…that way you are the last person they would expect.

He was hoping to mull over this a bit more when he was interrupted by the compartment door opening again.  "Anything off the trolley, dears?" asked a stout old witch at the door.

Draco and his two shadows proceeded to just about buy the woman bare.  Niger reckoned it was probably more to show him how rich they were then that they really wanted the food.  This point was proven by the looks on their faces when Niger stood and bought a handful of chocolate frogs and nothing else.  Keeping one of them out, he shoved the rest into his trunk for later.  _Waste not, want not._  Draco especially looked like he regretted buying so much, seeing how little Niger had bought.  _Oh, poor thing,_ Niger thought contemptuously, _he realizes that showing off does him no good with me.  Better he realize this now than later, though._

Another hour and several stacks of sweets later, they pulled in at last to the Hogmead's station near Hogwarts.  Niger could feel his palms sweating in anticipation and almost swore.  He would have, had there not been anyone else who might have heard and wondered why he'd cursed.

Presently, however, he forgot all about being angry, or even being nervous when he stepped off the train onto the platform.

~*~*~*~*~

Okay, here's the thing with this story; I only have 11 chapters of this done, and I'm not sure how much I'll get done, but if you guys like this, then I'll continue to post the chapters that I have (even though I promised myself I wouldn't post it here until it was completely finished…).  If I don't get many reviews, or get more flames than I do complimentary reviews, I'll continue to wait until I'm finished…if I ever finish.  lol  

There is only one other place that I've posted this story and it hasn't been getting many reviews at all, that's why I'm trying here.  If I don't get any reviews here than I know it must not be as good as I think it is *pouts*  hehehe  So, if you like it, let me know by pushing the little button at the bottom and saying "Yay!  I love this chapter!  Keep posting" or, you know, something along those lines…  Crap, now I'm gonna get a dozen reviews that say only that, aren't I?  *sigh*  Erm…more incentive…free virtual hugs for the people who say nice flattering things to me!  *grins*

In my own little bubble,

Trinka


	2. Not His Father

Ha-HA!   Okay, so this chapter…and I think the next one also, are more like a continuation of chapter one, but I split them up, 'cause otherwise it was like a 12 page word document, and since my other chapters are only about 4 pages long, I thought that'd be weird.

So, obviously I decided to keep posting.  And thank you so much for the reviews!  I hope you'll continue to review, 'cause it gives me motivation to write more.  Compliments will get you everywhere with me -giggles-  Well, on with the show!

-sits in a big comfy pouf and transfigures the room into an old rennesaince Proscenium stage with red velvet curtains-  Wouldn't my dramatic arts professor be proud?  Oh yeah, your incentive to review…um…I'll post chapter three a day early (which will be Sunday instead of Monday) if I get 10 reviews for this chapter.  And don't review more than once.  That's cheating!  lol  Just tell all your friends to read my story, or something like that!  Yay!  Lol  Anywha…-lights dim and Act I scene 2 begins-  lol

"Firs' years, this way!  Over here, firs' years!"

A large man with more hair than should be allowed was walking down the platform carrying a bobbing lantern.  He was at least a head and shoulders taller than even the seventh years that were jumping out of the train.  Niger walked tentatively over to the man, as though he wasn't scared out of his wits.  He made a pretty good show of it too, since Draco, at least, looked impressed.  He, Draco, was practically shivering with fear as he followed Niger.

_I am not intimidated.  I am not intimidated_.  Niger kept chanting this to himself and it seemed to be working.  Either that or, he realized, he really had no need to be intimidated.

"Do I know yeh?" the impossibly tall man asked, squinting down at Niger.

He swallowed once and answered in a steady voice.  "I don't believe so.  If I had ever met you, I'm sure I wouldn't have forgotten."

Draco sniggered, obviously thinking that Niger had meant to insult the man, who looked as though he thought the same as Draco.  Niger glared at Draco before turning back to the man.  "I'm sorry if that sounded offensive.  It wasn't meant to be." The last was said with a pointed look at Draco, whose face reddened slightly.

"Ah, no harm done." Despite what he said, it was apparent that he had taken Draco's snigger to heart, and was very grateful that Niger had apologized.  "I'm Hagrid, by the way.  Who're yeh?"

"Niger Noctum, sir.  It's very nice to meet you…er, Hagrid?" 

"Yeh.  Oh!  I'm supposeda' be gettin' all the firs' years together." After saying this, he resumed his shouting, causing Niger to step back a bit from the sound.  "Firs' years, over here!"

In what seemed like no time, Hagrid had gotten the group of first years together and led them toward a mass of little boats on the shore of a small body of water.

"Alrigh', there'll be room for abou' five to a boat.  Go on now.  They're charmed to stay afloat."  Without fear, Niger lead the group of first years into the boats.  To his chagrin, he was followed by Draco and the other two.  There was still room for one more in their boat and there was one boy left on the shore.  Niger stood and beckoned to the boy, after checking to see if any of the other boats had space left.  They hadn't.

"It looks like you'll have to sit with us if you plan on getting across the lake," Niger said with a slight smile.  The boy that walked towards them had a rather nervous look on his face and seemed very grateful for any sign of friendliness.

As the other boy got in, Niger heard Draco groan.  Niger looked at him questionably.  "He's a Weasley," Draco mouthed to him.  Niger rolled his eyes, "Yes, and you're a Malfoy.  What's the point?" Niger whispered back.  Draco, however, wouldn't be swayed, so he leaned over and whispered, "Don't you know who his father is?"  Niger nodded without looking at him.

"Draco here has just informed me that you're a Weasley.  So, now that I know your last name, may I know your first?"  The boy gave Draco a strange look before answering.

"Ron." Looking at Malfoy's sneering face, he seemed reluctant to give any more information.

"Well then, Ron Weasley, I'm Niger Noctum.  This is Draco Malfoy – or do you know each other already? – and Crabbe and Goyle.  I don't know their first names."  The two boys started stammering over each other trying to tell him his name first, but Niger just brushed them aside.  It's not as though he could understand their mutterings anyway.

Draco began to talk.  "So, Weasley," and after a pointed look from Niger, "er…I mean, Ron…what house do you suspect you'll be put in?"

Ron shrugged.  "Probably Gryffindor."  He still didn't seem willing to go into further detail, but Niger wanted someone other than Draco to talk, so he prompted him, yet again.

"Why do you think that?"

Ron shrugged again.  "Well, you probably know that everyone else in my family has been placed in Gryffindor, so it's pretty much set in stone, I guess."

"Why would I know what house your family has been in?"  Niger feigned ignorance.

Ron looked at him in bewilderment until he realized what this comment meant.  He smiled.  "Oh, never mind.  What about you?" Ron surprised Niger by asking.

"Probably Slytherin.  My father was in Slytherin.  He'd be very disappointed if I was placed anywhere else."

"That's an understatement," he thought he heard Draco mutter.

After Niger's pronouncement, Ron's face suddenly became guarded.

"Not a fan of Slytherin, I take it?"

Ron's face reddened a bit, but he was saved the agony of answering when they reached the shore and everyone hopped out of their boats.

Niger then got his first glimpse of Hogwarts.  It took his breath away.  The castle was nothing less than enormous.  There were towers and tiers and what appeared to be rooms with twelve foot ceilings, if not higher.  Niger had to admit, he was impressed.

Hagrid led them all to the castle and up a staircase where they were met by a stern looking witch with a tight bun and even tighter lips_.  It's a wonder she can talk with her lips pressed together so tightly.  _The witch led them to a room beside what was obviously the great hall before speaking to them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts.  I am Professor McGonagall.  The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses.  The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.  The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school.  I shall return when we are ready for you."  She nodded to herself before walking out of the room and leaving them to wait.

_Ah the waiting,_ Niger thought to himself with amusement as he watched the other first years fidget with nervousness.  He wasn't nervous.  This was going to be simple.  There was no way he'd be placed anywhere other than Slytherin.

Before long, Professor McGonagall came back and led them to the Great Hall.  It was fairly hushed and every head turned, following their movement towards the Head Table.

Looking ahead, Niger saw the man that must be Professor Dumbledore.  His father had told him all about Dumbledore, and yet…he didn't look as cunning or ruthless as his father made him out to be.  Niger mentally shrugged and brought his attention back as something peculiar began to happen.  The hat that Professor McGonagall had placed on a stool had started singing.

Niger paid little attention to the singing, though.  His father had told him all about it, naturally.  He was just anxious to get up there and get this over with.  After what seemed forever, the hat fell silent and Professor McGonagall began to call off names.  It was slow going, and by the time they had gotten to "Granger, Hermione," whom Draco sneered at, ("she's a filthy little mudblood," Draco muttered in Niger's ear.)  Niger was almost shaking with anticipation.

"Longbottom, Neville" came soon after, a short boy with a contagious smile, who was sorted into Gryffindor, as had been Hermione before him.  Draco was called next and he sauntered up to the stool making Niger roll his eyes.  As was expected, the hat had barely touched Draco's head when it yelled out "SLYTHERIN!"

"Noctum, Niger."  Many from the Slytherin table started murmuring, Niger heard, but none of the other tables were at all affected.  He did see a very odd look from the Headmaster, though.  He didn't like that look.  It was a bit too knowing.

He stepped onto the platform and sat down with confidence.  _No doubt it will take no longer to decide than it did for Malfoy._

He was wrong.

The hat was placed on his head and slipped down to below his ears.  He didn't have to wait long before he heard:  "What's this?  Oh, my, my, my.  Could it be Niger Noctum.  Or should I call you Harry Potter.  Oh, didn't you know boy?  That's your real name.  The son of James and Lily Potter.  Great wizards, they were."  Niger had started to get nervous at this point.  _Yes I know, but why are you talking about that?  They are no longer a part of my life.  Just place me in a house, already!_

"No longer a part of your life, you say?  Is that what you think?  Well anyway, have some control boy.  Now, let me see.  There is quite a bit of courage I see, and plenty of loyalty and a good mind, too.  I see also a need to prove yourself.  H'mmmm…you are very difficult, but Gryffindor may be the house for you..."

Niger thought his heart had stopped.  _Gryffindor?_  His father would kill him.  He couldn't be placed in Gryffindor!

"And why not, boy?  Your parents were in Gryffindor, and you have as much, perhaps more courage then either of them had."

_And what about my Slytherin qualities?__  What of those?  My father – my new father – was a Slytherin.  How can I not be?_

"Oh, my boy, you are not your father.  You are not your biological parents either.  That's why you are so difficult.  But, I suppose it had better be --"

The hat was suddenly taken from his head.  He looked around, confused.  The hall was even more hushed then it had been before and every eye was focused on him.

"What?" he asked Professor McGonagall quietly.

She looked a bit worried and aggravated that she was so.

"Was something wrong?"

"No," he lied.  "It was about to announce what house I'm in when you took it off.  Why?"

"You've been sitting here for a full 10 minutes already," she hissed anxiously.

Niger was shocked, but he kept his face impassive.  "Really?  Interesting.  May I have the hat back so that it may place me?"

Looking ruffled, McGonagall handed the hat back to Niger who set it lightly on his head.  "SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled at last.  Niger allowed himself a small sigh before he left the platform and went to join his new house.  There was a smattering of applause, mostly from the Slytherins, and quite a few strange looks.  Had it really taken ten minutes?  It hadn't seemed that long.

Draco had saved him a seat and was beckoning Niger to sit with him.  Niger relented grudgingly and sat quickly to watch the rest of the sorting.

"What was that all about?" Draco asked.

Niger looked up at the Head Table straight into Dumbledore's eyes.  He was looking at him like _that_ again.  Niger couldn't handle that perceptive stare.  He looked quickly away.  "Nothing," he answered Draco without looking at him.

-----------------------

PippinsMyHobbit:  -hug-  Thank you!  I can't really tell you the other place that I've posted my story, because if I do you'll just go there to read the rest of it and I will be deprived of your reviews!  Plus, it's more fun when I make you wait for the next chapter, right?  Hehehe

Cmon:  -hug-  I hope this was soon enough.  I plan on posting every four days, until I run out of chapters…  -sheepish grins-

Relative1983:  -hug      then ponders-  Well, I think I will continue to post -winks-  Thank you!

Dr.Fraud:  -hug-  If my spelling and/or grammar ever get that bad, not only will I be tempted to beat myself to a pulp, I think my mother would disown me (she's an English teacher).  Well there isn't any set number of chapters before "redemption" 'cause I kind of have little blurbs of redemption through the whole thing.  Otherwise, that's dumb…nobody can go from completely evil to angelic-ly good in only a few chapters, it's a gradual thing smiles broadly

helen:  -hug-  H'mmmm…I never thought to bring Remus into the story.  I wonder if that would even work with how I'm doing this.  Well see.

Hermione HP:  -hug-  Well, gosh, I hope my other chapters are at least half as good as the last one…most of my chapters are twice the length of the last one if I remember correctly…  hehehe  I hope this was soon enough

sami1010220:  -hug-  H'mmm, well, I hope your okay with my selection of house for Niger…er, Harry.  Really, in my way of thinking, he couldn't possibly have been put in Gryffindor; it wouldn't have worked out with the character that Niger is.  –shrugs-  I hope you'll enjoy the story anyway!

Spaced Out Space Cadet:  -hug-  Nice to hear from you again…after you stopped letting me beta your story –pouts-  lol  What's up with that?  hehehe  Think I can get chapter 12 written by the time I post chapter 11?  Dum-dum-DUM!  Lol

Oh, and a big "bwa-ha-haa" to Spaced Out Space Cadet, sami1010220, Hermione HP, and PippinsMyHobbit for all writing "Yay!  I loved this chapter.  Keep posting!"  lol  I knew somebody would do it…I just didn't think so many would do it.  Heck, four people reviewing period is more than I usually get, but four people saying the same thing with other reviewers to boot…that's more than I could imagine! –winks-


	3. To Lie and Tell the Truth

Well, I didn't get ten reviews, so I'm posting today, instead of yesterday :)  I did, however get 7 (plus one new review for chapter one) and I'm so grateful!!  Thanks so much.  Anywha, here is chapter three, "To Lie and Tell the Truth"  bum-bum-BAAA!  lol  Yay, so, enjoy!

-Niger walks in and turns on television, pops in a DVD and hits play-  Scene selection: Act I scene 3!  -Niger sits silently down and glares at Trinka-  I've decided to make him my slave until further notice.  He really does love it; he's just acting.  Aren't you?  -Niger glares-  Yeah, so…on with the show!  Act I scene 3

-------------------------

He watched the rest of the sorting half-heartedly and was pleased to see that Ron Weasley was placed in Gryffindor, which seemed to relieve him.  After the sorting finished, however, Niger felt disturbed.  It hadn't taken ten minutes for anyone else.  So, what was wrong with him?

He couldn't ignore what the hat had said and one thing kept running through his head. _No longer a part of your life you say.  Is that what you think?_  They weren't part of his life!  His father told him they had gone off and left him and then gotten themselves killed.  If Voldemort hadn't found him, he would have died too.  They hadn't cared about him, and he refused to care about them.

Dumbledore stood and gave a few notices which none of the Slytherins seemed to listen to, and at length the feast appeared on the plates in front of them.

"Finally," growled Malfoy.  "I thought he'd never stop talking."  This being said, he dug in.  Half the food in front of them promptly disappeared as Crabbe and Goyle began feeding themselves.  Niger filled his plate and slowly emptied it, not wanting to make a spectacle of himself while eating like the boys surrounding him were.

As he was eating he began looking around.  His eyes strayed to the head table.  Dumbledore, who thankfully was not looking at him at the moment, was sitting with Professor McGonagall on his right and a very short stout man on his left.  If Niger wasn't mistaken, it seemed the man on Dumbledore's left was sitting on a pile of books.  On McGonagall's right was a woman with the appearance of a large bug who could only be the Divination's teacher – no other teacher would allow herself to look that strange.  On the short man's left was a man who caught and kept Niger's attention.  Tall with long dark hair, much like Niger's, his eyes often strayed to the Slytherin table with a slight smile. 

_He must be the head of Slytherin house._

"Who?  Snape?  Yeah, also the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," said Malfoy following his gaze.  Niger was a bit taken aback.  He hadn't realized he'd spoken the question aloud.  _Control yourself!_ he berated himself.

"Do you know who the other teachers are?" asked Niger, trying to change the subject a bit.

"Nah.  I only know Snape 'cause he and my father were friends for a while."

"For a while?  What happened?"

"Well, my father went to join your father and Snape didn't.  I don't think Snape even knew what my father was up to.  Father says he hasn't seen him since Snape's last year at Hogwarts.  He heard that he'd gotten the coveted job of Defense Teacher, though.  That's how I know who he is."  All this was said with an air of one handing out very valuable information.  Niger rolled his eyes.  Draco was going to get really irritating after a while if he didn't stop trying to impress Niger.

The feast was soon over and everyone began to migrate toward the doors, all the first years of each house in a huddle behind their prospective Prefects.  The Slytherin Prefects led them down to the dungeons to a blank wall.  "The password is Devils Snare." Hearing the password, a door opened in the wall, a door which reminded Niger very strongly of a giant toothy mouth.  _Into the belly of the beast_, Niger thought with a sadistic grin.

 Walking in to the common room, Niger suddenly felt very much at home.  He could tell that his father had used this area of the school to inspire much of the decorum of the house they now lived in.  Grey stone walls and rooms decorated in Green and Silver.  Oh yes, Niger was going to enjoy being a Slytherin.

This thought, however, reminded him again of the sorting hat.  _Gryffindor may be the house for you._  Niger felt himself shiver, and it had nothing to do with the chilliness of the dungeon room.

"First years," began the Prefect, pulling Niger's attention back, "are one floor down.  The boys use this stair case, the girls, the one over there."  _One floor down?_  Niger thought.  _How far below the ground does this castle go, I wonder._

Turning to the left, Niger followed the stairway down one floor until he reached a door with 'First Years" engraved in a flowing script above it.  He opened the door and walked in to a room of nothing but Green and Silver: the walls, the bed sheets, the hangings…the light fixture.  How a black light fixture could give off that much light, Niger didn't know.  It could only be by magic.

He found his trunk at the foot of a bed near the window.  Window?  Wait a second!  On closer inspection, he saw out the window, not any scenery that would be found around Hogwarts, or even Hogsmeade, but a rolling countryside of purple Moore.  The sun had set and Niger could just make out fireflies blinking in the distance.  Rather cheerful for a Slytherin room, wasn't it?

Niger shrugged and yawned so wide it made his jaw crack.  He needed sleep.  That thought being made, he changed into his sleep clothes, tore back the covers and was asleep before the rest of the first year boys had even come in.

------------------------

Niger stood in a dark room whose only light radiated from a fireplace in the corner.  A voice spoke, high pitched and chilling.

"Niger," it spoke sternly.

"Yes, father," Niger turned toward his father's voice.  He was sitting in a chair, the only piece of furniture in the room, and his eyes were on his son.

"How did it go?" Lord Voldemort asked in a whisper.

"Just fine, father.  I was placed in Slytherin, and have already made friends with Lucius' son and his two clones – friends! – Crabbe and Goyle."  Niger's face paled a bit and he hoped his father would not punish him for the slip-up.

Voldemort smiled a very chilly smile at his son.  "What do you think of them?  Lucius speaks often of Draco and his desire to join us."

Niger swallowed and in the quiet room, the sound echoed.  "Well, father…I find the Malfoy boy rather irritating in his persistence to show off, and Crabbe and Goyle are about as stupid as they are ugly."  He always found it best to tell his father the truth.  Even without Legimency, he seemed very apt to know when Niger was lying…Niger was a very bad liar.

Niger shivered as his father chuckled, but he kept his face passive.  Showing any emotion in front of his father was a good way to get badly punished.

"Well, I will keep that bit of information from Lucius.  I'm sure he is aware of his son's defect, but he would not enjoy having it pointed out."  This sounded like a strangely tame response from his father, but he decided not to press his luck.  "Are there any others you've made friends with?"

This was it.  _Come on Niger, you can't be _that_ bad at lying  Not even lying.  You haven't really made friends with the Weasley boy...you're just planning on it._  "No father.  None…so far, that is," he added hastily.  His father's face hardened slightly, and Niger knew he had called his bluff.  But he said nothing.

Niger was nervous.  His father had never let Niger get away with lying to him in the slightest.  Something was going on.  But what?  He didn't have to wait long to find out.

"I'm going to be conducting some business over the next several weeks, so I won't be contacting you like this, and I want you to close your mind off before you sleep.  I don't want you to worry about what's going on here while you're gone.  I'll get a message to you if we need to talk.  Is that understood?"

Niger didn't trust his voice, so he just nodded.

"Well, since everything seems to be going well, I will let you get back to your sleep.  You have a long year ahead of you."

Niger nodded again, and the room around him dissolved.

His eyes opened and he peered into the darkness of the boys' dormitory.  Though his father had told him to sleep, he couldn't possibly do so right now.  What business could his father conduct himself in that would require secrecy from his son?  Niger knew his father kept secrets from him.  Voldemort was the most powerful wizard there ever was, and Niger was just a boy; of course there were things kept from him.  But his father had never outright told him that he would be keeping something from him.

Either way, though, it was best to do as his father told him.  Clearing his mind of all thoughts – all emotions – Niger closed his eyes again and regulated his breathing.  Right before he fell into a dreamless sleep, he shot up from his bed with a cry.

His scar had begun to burn.

--------------------------

Ooooh!  Hehehe  Thanks to my reviewers:

Chips Challenge:  rotfl  Ohmagosh, a howler from Voldemort.  That would be frightening.  I'm not sure I'd live through that.  Though, Niger might, he's a strong little boy -Niger glares again, trying not to look pleased by the compliment-  hehehe

Hermione HP:  Well, until the chapters run out, I'll probably post every three to four days, as long as I don't forget –blushes- that has been known to happen.  Well, I hope you continue to think that they get better.  I certainly enjoy them more as they go along!

Tarawen:  Yay!  I'm on your favorite authors list??  I'm so honored!  Thank you! 

Spaced Out Space Cadet:  Yes, I love Draco in these first couple of chapters, while he tries to decide how to act.  hehehe  I love making Draco awkward…I do the same thing in Draco Duckling, don't I?  -winks-  Fun fun :)

BlackDiva:  Thanks so much!

Guava-juice:  Yes, Niger Noctum actually means "black night," though, if I remember correctly, I may have fudged the Noctum part, but Niger means black and Noctum (or some word very similar to it) means night in latin.  Great fun.  I got the idea from one of my friends who always says "Carpe Noctum": seize the night.  lol   Yes well, I couldn't very well make "dark Harry" a Mary Sue, but I also couldn't make someone so naturally nice completely evil.  I suspect this will kind of turn into a nature vs. nurture thing.  hehehe

sami1010220:  Yeah, actually, I kind of got this idea from a girl that I was beta-ing for.  She was fine with me using the idea, and she was kind of turning him into a Sue, so I wanted to do something similar and make him not perfect.  –grins-  I'm glad you like it.

Okay, and, my incentive for next update…if I get ten reviews I'll make both Niger and Draco my slaves!  -Niger looks horrified and tries to run away-  On second thought…if I get ten reviews, I'll make Draco work for Niger for the day.  Oooh.  I like that.  I hope I get ten reviews, 'cause I could have fun with that.  I'm sure Niger would too.  -Niger smiles evilly-


	4. Coming Out on Top

Today I have my last two finals for the year!  Yay!  Which means I will have more time to write (Yay!) so I can finish chapter 13, which I am about half way done with (Yay!) and I can do some more work on my other fanfictions (Yay!  Lol  Sorry).  Act II scene 1!  Aaaaaaaaaand – Lights!  -lights dim-

------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Niger was hardly able to get himself out of bed.  He had slept very poorly indeed.  After his scar had begun to burn, his cry of pain had awoken the rest of the Slytherin First Year boys, so that he was yelled at for at least ten minutes before they all fell back to sleep.  But Niger couldn't sleep.  Even if his scar hadn't continued to burn throughout the night he would not have slept well.  He still couldn't understand the way his father had been acting.

Besides that, he couldn't figure out why his scar was hurting.  It had never happened before.  What did it mean?

This question kept coming to mind as he went through the motions of that first day of school.  At breakfast that morning, schedules of classes were handed out.  Niger hardly looked at his.  He had too much on his mind.  He did have enough mind, however, to see what class he had right after breakfast.  Potions.  With the Gryffindors.  _That shouldn't be too bad,_ Niger thought to himself as he finished his breakfast without tasting it and stood to leave.

"Are you done already?" drawled a voice at his elbow.  Niger had to suppress a scowl as he looked down at Malfoy.

"It appears that way, doesn't it?" Niger replied with a rolling of his eyes.

Without waiting for any kind of reply, Niger strode from the Great Hall and headed toward the dungeons to first grab his things and then find the Potions classroom.

Five minutes later he walked into the dimly lit room scattered with tables and found that he was the first to arrive.  _Well, don't I look eager?_ he thought sarcastically.

It wasn't long before he was joined by other first years, both those from Gryffindor and Slytherin.  Niger had chosen a seat near the front on the right side making sure there was only one chair next to his own, so that if he had to sit by Draco and his cronies, at least he wouldn't have to sit between them.  He was surprised, however, when the seat next to him was taken by someone else.

"Hello there," piped the boy as he sat down next to Niger.  He remembered seeing the boy sorted the night before but couldn't quite think of his name.

"Hello," replied Niger shortly, still trying to remember his name.

"I'm Neville Longbottom.  What's your name?"

"Niger.  Niger Noctum.  You're in Gryffindor, right?"

"Yeah.  And you're in Slytherin." It wasn't a question.

Niger searched for the right words before speaking.  "If you know I'm in Slytherin, why are you talking to me?"

Neville looked a bit put out by this, but he also looked as though he was trying to be optimistic about what Niger might mean by that.  "If you don't want me to sit by you, I understand, but I really haven't got anything against Slytherins."

Niger laughed quietly.  "No, no, it's not that.  It's just that the last Gryffindor I spoke to didn't seem too keen with the idea of talking to a Slytherin.  I just figured it was going to continue to be that way."

Neville smiled suddenly.  "Well, then, if you don't object..." Neville proceeded to stack his things on the table in front of them, and Niger decided to do the same.

Not long after, Draco walked in.  Niger could feel his eyes burning into the back of his head before he even realized Draco was there.  He walked up the front table and turned to Neville.

"Get out of my seat," he growled.

"You're seat?  But I was here before you." Neville seemed a bit confused by the sudden outburst.

"That's right, Malfoy, this is Neville's seat.  I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you sat on the other side of him."  Draco's face fell in a most satisfactory way before he muttered something and sat down at the table behind Niger and Neville, where Crabbe and Goyle had already taken root.

"I'm sorry," mumbled Neville.  "I would have moved, you know."

Niger smiled at him.  "Not at all necessary; I should be thanking you, actually.  He hasn't left me alone since we got here."

Neville seemed about to respond when they heard heavy footsteps followed by a deafening BANG as the dungeon door was closed.

Their professor walked to the front of the class and surveyed them before speaking.  "My name is Professor Quentin."  His voice was low and very articulate, as though he wanted to make sure that not a single word was misunderstood.  "I'll give no silly speeches or warnings beforehand, because if you don't already know how dangerous potions making can be, a warning from me will do no good, will it?"  He looked at the class again before calling role.

When he got to Niger, he paused a second, and looked sharply at him before smiling.  He had very crooked teeth.  Niger pulled his attention away from the horrible view in order to hear Professor Quentin as he spoke to him.  "I know your father."  After this pronouncement, he continued to look at Niger for a few more seconds before continuing on.

_Fool,_ though Niger vehemently.  Talking about his father in front of a bunch of people who have no idea what he's talking about!  They were bound to ask questions after this.  No doubt they were wondering, at this very moment, why Niger's father was so important to their potions master.  _Idiot!_

After role, Prof. Quentin put simple potion instructions on the board and told all of them to work with the people at their table.  For Niger, that meant he was working with Neville.

As they added the potions ingredients – Niger let Neville do most of the work...he never had liked potions making that much – Neville started talking.  And he was talking about the last thing Niger wanted to discuss at the moment.

"He knows your dad, huh?  He must be quite a man for the professor to mention it in class."  _Or Quentin is just a great dolt_, thought Niger savagely.  "My dad's an Auror."  Neville continued with a kind of humble pride – humility for himself, pride for his father.  "He's a great Auror too.  Everyone at the Ministry knows his name.  What's your dad's name?  Would I know him?"

"Well, actually, he's not as famous as all that," said Niger, thinking quickly.  "He kind of keeps his deeds a secret."  _That sounded so dumb, Niger!_

"Yeah, my dad's real modest too."  And with that, Neville smiled at Niger and got back to work on the potion, leaving Niger to his thoughts.

At the end of the class, Niger and Neville had one of the few correctly made potions in the room.  Niger heard Draco complaining for a while afterwards that the only reason his hadn't worked was because he had had to work with Crabbe and Goyle.  The only other group to be successful was Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, who seemed very proud of herself, despite the fact that she must have been able to hear Draco talking about her bloodline in a fake whisper from across the room.  Niger looked back at him, however, and silenced him decisively.

Niger was very grateful for the class to be over...he tired of Professor Quentin's constant stares and the way he hovered around their table, hoping to get a chance to help the son of his master.  It was sickening.

Their next class, strangely, also with the Gryffindors, was flying lessons.  This, Niger was looking forward to.  He was a natural on a broom.  It was too bad that first years never made it on the house teams.  He'd always wanted to be a seeker.

"Good morning, First Years, and welcome to your first flying lesson."  The Professor, who introduced herself as Madame Hooch smiled around at them all and bellowed out instructions.

When she told them to command their brooms with "Up!" Niger's was the first to obey.  Across from him, Hermione Granger was having quite a bit of difficulty, and kept shooting jealous glances at Niger.  No doubt she was used to being the top of every class.

After several minutes, Madame Hooch continued her commands.  "Now that you all have your brooms, you may mount them."  She waited a few seconds.  "On my whistle I want you to kick off hard, hover for a moment, then lean forward and touch back down."

Niger stifled a yawn as they finished this exercise. 

"Now, who here has been on a broom before and would like to volunteer to give everyone a view of how it's done?"  Niger's hand shot straight into the air.  Across from him, Hermione jumped and looked at him with slight shock.  He had to keep himself from laughing, remembering her doing the same thing whenever Professor Quentin had asked a question.

"Niger, good.  I'll be in the air with you, just in case.  Let's go, then."  And at her signal, he soared.  Niger almost sighed.  This was what he had been waiting for.  For the first time all day he wasn't thinking about his father, or his scar, it was as though he'd left all worries on the ground.  It saddened him that they were sure to return as soon as his feet touched down again.

Following closely behind him like some kind of peculiar mother hen, Madame Hooch seemed to have tangled the band her whistle was on, and was hurriedly trying to dislodge herself from it.  Niger looked back just as the whistle slipped from her fingers and plummeted toward the ground.

"Oh dear."  Madame Hooch was about to fly after it when Niger's eyes lit up.

"I'll get it!" he bellowed loud enough that she was sure to hear, and dived after the whistle.  He heard several of the other students below suck in breaths, obviously thinking that he had lost control of his broom, until he snatched the whistle out of the air just five feet before it hit the ground.  He pulled sharply out of his dive and flew back up to where Madame Hooch was hovering, her hand covering her mouth and her face white as a sheet.

"Here," he said tentatively, handing her the offending whistle.  "Sorry," he added when she made no move to receive the whistle from him but just sat there looking at him.

"Um...I caught your whistle for you," he reminded her, still proffering it.

She nodded, her hand finally away from her mouth which was still hanging open slightly.

She still didn't seem like she was going to take the whistle.  "Shall we head back down?" he asked, hoping to snap her out of her trance. 

"Wha –?  Oh!  Yes!"  It worked.  Finally taking the whistle from Niger, and with just one last glance at him, she flew back down, seeming to forget Niger's presence, which amused him, considering her scrutiny seconds before.  The amusement didn't last long.  As soon as he landed, he realized his folly.

Niger wasn't at all surprised to see the whitened face of Hermione Granger, who's mouth was opened in a silent scream, nor the envious face of Draco Malfoy.  Niger almost laughed outright thinking about what might be going through Draco's head at this moment.  He couldn't very well be mad at Niger for showing off and want to impress him at the same time.  What a paradox for poor Malfoy.

Madame Hooch was strangely subdued for the rest of the class, and she wasn't the only one shooting constant glances in his direction.  After class was over, she called him over to her before he could leave.

"What class do you have now?"  He told her.  "I don't think your professor would mind if you were a bit late.  I'll explain afterwards..." she had begun talking quietly to herself and was now striding quickly away, looking over her shoulder occasionally to make sure Niger was still following.

He followed her into Hogwarts and up a couple flights of stairs until she stood outside an unmarked room.  She rapped on the door, and waiting, smiling awkwardly back at him.  Was Niger in trouble?  He supposed he shouldn't have shown off, but he hadn't been able to resist the opportunity...

The door opened and out stepped Professor Snape.  _Oh no!  I am getting in trouble!_

"Severus, this is Niger Noctum, one of your new Slytherins."

Professor Snape glanced down at Niger, who tried to smile, then back at Madame Hooch.  Niger could have kicked himself for the emotions he knew were playing on his face.

"I know I'm not supposed to be involved in these sorts of things, but I remembered that you lost several players last year but I have found you a new Seeker."

Niger no longer cared.  He allowed his mouth to hang open.  He didn't think he could have closed it had he tried to.

------------------------------------

The next several weeks passed by in the blur of classes, homework and Quidditch practice.  Niger took great pleasure in seeing Draco after his own appointment as the new Slytherin Seeker, because he got to see the sickly green color that Malfoy adopted every time they came face to face.  This, thankfully, kept Draco away from him most of the time.  Good riddance.

Without Draco's company, Niger found himself making all sorts of new "friends."  They weren't really friends, he would remind himself, just connections that may prove useful.  Strangely, he found himself making friends with mostly Gryffindors.  Though this troubled him, he did not allow himself to dwell on it.  Classes were going fine.  In fact, they were better than they should have been because, after his ordeal during flying lessons, Hermione Granger decided to befriend Niger.  Though, her idea of being friends was quite a bit different than his.  Still, her forcing study time on him was helping him get through his classes.  It was true that Hermione was irritating, but she really wasn't all bad.

Quidditch practice became more intense as the first game approached.  Slytherin verses Gryffindor.  Of course.  Why would it be any other?  The morning of their first match, Niger couldn't eat.

_I thought I could control such emotions,_ he thought savagely as his nervousness threatened to introduce his last several meals to him again.  _I won't throw up if I don't eat,_ he reasoned.  He didn't think his body believed him.

As he sat pushing his untouched food around his plate, he sensed a presence next to him.  _It had better not be Malfoy.  I can't handle his company right now._  But instead of Malfoy, he turned to look at one of the Slytherin first years that he hadn't met yet.  He had seen her hanging around Draco and that lot and had sincerely hoped she would never approach him.  _So much for hoping.___

"Hello Niger," she cooed.  He almost shivered.  Hearing this girl coo was almost as bad as hearing Lord Voldemort chuckle.

He made a noncommittal noise in his throat and went back to picking at his food.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson."  She waited, seeming to be hoping for some kind of reply.  What did she want from him?  She obviously already knew his name.  _Make her leave me alone,_ he pleaded, though who he expected to help him was unknown.

"I just wanted to tell you good luck.  I know you'll do a great job today."  She smiled at him, and he grimaced at her.  She didn't get his meaning, however, and just accounted the look to nerves.  When she walked away, Niger really did think he was going to throw up.

He saw Hermione across the room.  She was sitting beside Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom.  Those two had been pulled into Hermione's study groups as well, and had easily become part of Niger's group of...friends.  He surprised himself by thinking that he wished one of them would come over and wish him luck, but he knew that wasn't going to happen.  Most Gryffindors hated Slytherins, he was just an exception in some cases, which means that, despite their lack of animosity towards each other, they wanted Gryffindor to win just as much as Niger hoped to beat them.

Deciding that sitting there staring at his food wasn't going to do any good, Niger headed toward the Quidditch pitch.  First years weren't allowed brooms, but since Niger had made the team, his father had sent him the new Nimbus 2000 which he carried over his shoulder as he walked.  Another reason for Draco's jealousy.  Niger was quite happy about that, both for the broom itself, and the result thereof.

He was the first player there and he had already changed into his green and silver robes and was stretching out a bit by the time the rest of the team showed up.  A short pep-talk was given, which Niger happily ignored, and soon enough, it was time for the big match.

Niger followed his team out on the field and couldn't help but look up at the stands surrounding the pitch.  _I really am going to throw up._

-----------------------------

Alrighty then!  Yay for Neville.  I hope you liked this chapter (it's one of my favorites) and on Tuesday I'll post the Quidditch match.  It's a fairly short chapter, so maybe reviews can convince me to post it sooner :)

Okay, I got 13 reviews (though one was sent directly to me by mail, which is okay -hint hint-  lol)  which means that I must keep my promise to have Draco be Niger's slave for the day.  That little excerpt is after my thank yous!  hehehe

Tarawen:  Niger snogging a Gryffindor…erm…I just don't think so, I'm sorry.  Can you imagine dear-old-dad finding out about that one?  -shivers-

Zaxxon:  Yeah, the whole idea of nature vs. nurture is one that I've started to play with in this story.  I hope what I come up with is to your satisfaction.

Chips Challenge:  Yeah, that contact in dreams was one of my better ideas :)  Oh, and the whole thing with the scar…just think of what actually happens in the series, and then remember the "link" that Voldie accidentally gave him with the Crucio thing…-shrugs-  Even though this story is set in an AU I try to stick to cannon when I can.

sami1010220:  Ron begins playing a bigger role from this chapter on.  And no, as I think was mentioned in an earlier chapter, Snape did not become a Death Eater.  I have a reason for this bit of information that I may or may not be able to slip into the plot, but just know that there is a reason for it.

The Vampire Story Hunter:  Yes well, even if he is Voldemort's son…does anyone have the will strong enough to lie to "the dark lord"?  I mean really!  Lol  He's better at lying to other people, as you'll find out later.  He just can't lie to "daddy."  Lol

Peachybaby:  If you I haven't said in the story how Niger knows that yet, then I will soon.  See, I can't remember because I proof read my stories so often that I swear I have about three or four versions of all of them because I keep changing things every time I read through again.  You will find out the answer to that question though.  Don't worry.

Mark Evans:  Thank you so much!  I'm glad you think my story rocks :)

momma-dar:  Thank you muchly!  Brilliant writing, huh?  -preens-  I like that adjective!  rotfl

Hermione HP:  lol  Well, if it makes any difference, I'm really glad you do review, and I'm even gladder (lol  Yeah, I'm the daughter of an English teacher…) –ahem- more glad, that is, that you write longer reviews.  More fun for me!  hehehe

Adenara Yatman:  Thank you!

Spaced Out Space Cadet:  What can I say?  I love torturing Draco in my stories.  I mean, you have read Draco Duckling, right?  I'm horrible to him in that one!  It's great fun :)  How many chapters of this have you read?  I can't remember…

PippinsMyHobbit:  Not feeling creative?  Hehe  I know that feeling!  I just got out of one of the most intense finals I've ever had to take.  Try taking a class from a feminist professor with a doctorate.  Yikes!  Lol  Thanks for reviewing even if you weren't feeling creative ;)

Niger walks confidently into the room.  After a slight pause, he sighs and signals behind him.  Draco walks in wearing a black and white maid's dress.  Niger tries to suppress a laugh but snorts loudly, causing Draco's face to darken.  Niger points to a table in the middle of the room and Draco walks over to it.  Instead of putting the small tray of coffee on the table, though, he sets it on the floor and stands on the table.  He looks pleadingly back at Niger who just raises his eyebrows.  Draco sighs.  "I'm a little teapot short and stout.  Here is my handle here is my spout.  When I get all steamed up hear me shout.  Tip me over and pour me out."  Draco sings off-tune while doing all the hand and body motions required.  Niger is doubled up with silent laughter and is just able to compose himself before Draco looks at him again.  "Dance" Niger growls at him.  Draco looks as if he may cry at this point.  "I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt…"

rotfl!  My, isn't Niger creative?  -evil grins-  I hope you all enjoyed that.  I know I did!  hehehehe  Incentive:  As soon as I get ten reviews (I got twelve this last time, so I know you can do it!) whether it be tomorrow or next Wednesday (normally I'd be posting one Tuesday) I'll post the chapter.  It's up to you when I post!  Ain't I evil?


	5. Quidditch

-slinks into the room-  Yeah, so, I only got 8 reviews, and I said I'd wait until I got ten, but for some reason I don't think two more reviews for chapter four are going to be coming in for a while –pouts-  So, Anywha, here's chapter five.  Probably the shortest chapter, so I'll try to post chapter six a day early for you (ie on the 23) regardless of how many reviews I get :)  Review replies at the bottom, as usual.

-Act II scene 2-

---------------------

Niger hardly saw anything but those in the stands as Madame Hooch instructed the team Captains to shake hands before beginning.  Niger tore his eyes away from the nauseating site above him and looked at the other team for the first time.  Right behind their Captain, who he heard was called Oliver Wood, there were a set of twins with flaming red hair.  _Ah, yes.  Those must be Ron's brothers._  And sure enough, he looked and saw the expensive brooms the two carried and knew these must be the sons of the Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley.  There were no such revelations with the rest of their team.  The three girls and a small boy were a couple years older than him.

The Weasley twins looked fast and tough, so Niger would make sure not to get in their way, and of course, not let them get in his.  The girls, obviously the Gryffindor Chasers, looked fast as well, but since they would be worrying mostly about the Quaffle they shouldn't give him any trouble.  The fourth and smallest player, who was obviously Terrance O'Boyle, their new Seeker, looked like he was scared out of his mind.  Niger remembered hearing that the Gryffindor's old seeker had left the school last year, so this was probably this kid's first game too.  _I wonder if he's as freaked out by the fans as I am._  Niger shook that thought from his mind as Madame Hooch was about to signal the beginning of the match.  He realized with a start that the whole sizing up of the other team had taken no more than a few seconds.  _I'm getting almost as bad as my father, _Niger mused, thinking about how his father would judge someone after seeing them only once.

There was the whistle.  Niger kicked off and soared higher and faster than anyone else.  He stopped a ways up and started circling the pitch in search of the elusive golden Snitch.  He paid very little attention to the game but couldn't quite block out the commentary. 

"And Gryffindor has possession.  Angelina Johnson heads towards the goals and meets very little resistance from the Slytherin team.  Oh!  One of the Weasley's hit's a bludger toward Slytherin Captain Flint.  Ouch that had to hurt!  There's now no one blocking her way except the Slytherin Keeper.  And, wait...Yes!  GRYFFINDOR SCORES!"

Niger groaned inwardly.  He knew that their defense wouldn't hold up.  He kept trying to give suggestions about it at practices, but Flint wouldn't listen.  He was only a first year after all.  Well, it seemed it was up to Niger to win this game.  He redoubled his efforts when he heard the cheers and the declaration of "GRYFFINDOR SCORES!  It's 20-0 Gryffindor!"

The minutes flew by with no sign of the Snitch.  Niger would have been getting a bit worried, except that he saw O'Boyle flying a bit below him, as though his strategy was to keep Niger away from the Snitch instead of trying to catch it himself. 

"70-10 Gryffindor!"

Niger swore.  Out of spite, Niger dove suddenly and sped toward the other end of the pitch, and sure enough, O'Boyle was hot on his tail, his eyes sweeping the area ahead of them, thinking Niger had spotted the snitch.  Niger turned suddenly and headed in the opposite direction, but O'Boyle didn't notice until too late.  Niger laughed to himself until he saw it.  A glint of gold.  And it was right ahead of him.  This was it.  O'Boyle had been faked out and was now too far away to stop Niger from getting it.  He leaned into his broom and sped up.  He was about 5 feet away when something zinged past his ear.  He pulled back sharply, saving himself from a rather nasty headache, as a Bludger soared past him.  He looked to his right, where the Bludger had come from and saw the Weasley twins laughing with each other.  There escapade had worked.  Niger had lost sight of the Snitch.

Niger proceeded with his circling, once again with O'Boyle close behind.  The announced "140-30 Gryffindor" almost made Niger want to cry in bitterness.  He wouldn't of course, but had he been the type to cry, he would be very tempted.  This game was going horribly.

He heard another cheer from the Gryffindors and realized they had just been awarded a penalty shot.  It seems one of the Slytherin Beaters had given up trying to hit Bludgers and had taken to grabbing broom tails when they passed by.  He almost unseated Spinnet of the Gryffindors, who was now taking her penalty shot.  She scored, of course.  The score was now 150-30.  Niger was going to kill Flint.

Niger looked suddenly over at the Gryffindor supporters and could see Neville and Ron jumping up and down.  Hermione was sitting a bit to the side of them fanning herself as though she'd just had a scare.  What he wouldn't give to have them cheering for him.  He brought his thoughts back to the game as he heard of the second penalty awarded to the Gryffindor team.  This was getting pathetic.

The game went on, and the score was 180-40 by the time Niger finally saw the Snitch again.  Without any worry whatsoever, Niger easily outstripped O'Boyle and after dodging the Bludger that he knew would be forthcoming, Niger's fingers closed around the Snitch to give Slytherin a very anti-climactic win.

Slytherin had won 190 to 180.  Niger landed slowly savoring the feeling of having won and was almost surprised when the rest of the Slytherin team landed nearby and crowded around him.  They were all laughing and shouting and slapping his back, but Niger didn't pay any attention.  He knew that this win had been entirely his doing.  He was proud.  But as he looked up at the stands again, he saw a crying Hermione with Ron standing over her trying as best he could to maker her feel better.  Though he had made a win out of nothing, Niger felt a great sense of loss.

The commotion slowly died down, and as people were still climbing down out of the stands, the Slytherin team started walking toward their changing rooms.  Niger fell behind.  His scar had begun to hurt again.  It hadn't hurt this bad before.  He felt as though someone was pressing a branding iron against his skin.  The pain was making his vision falter and soon enough he felt his knees give way felt himself fall heavily to the ground.

His vision blurred until he suddenly saw himself pacing a room with only a lit fireplace for light.  His voice, high and cruel, rebounded through the mostly empty room.  "You had better be able to pull this off!  I agreed to send the boy to that school to get him out of the way and I want this done quickly so I can get him out of there; I don't trust him being this far away from me.  If he gets in the way, use him, if you have to, but I want this done quickly.  Nothing is more important than this job, not even Niger's life.  Do you understand me?"

 Niger stopped pacing and looked up suddenly at the man before him, the only other man in the room.  He cringed and bent lower, as though trying to bend himself double.  "Yes, my Lord.  I understand," whispered Lemar Quentin.

Niger heard screaming in his head, and realized it was his own voice.  The room dissolved before him and light began to flood into his eyes.  His vision cleared long enough for him to look up into a face framed by a long silver beard and hair, then his vision blacked out again, and he remembered no more.

----------------

Tarawen:  So, I guess that means you like the story?  lol  Very incredibly good… hehehe  

chips challenge:  Yeah, I tried to make Niger fairly dependent, and Neville is my crowning glory in this story.  I think he would have been a lot different if his parents hadn't been taken from him when he was young, so…  Oh, and not many people do know that Niger is Harry Potter.  I would imagine Voldemort would want to keep that rather hush-hush, don't you?

sami1010220:  I actually said in…I think the second chapter what Sevvy is doing at the school.  I hope you liked this chapter too!

Adenara Yatman:  Thanks!

Hermione HP:  -giggles-  I like you; you're silly ;)  Well, I'm sorry for this "evil" short chapter, but I hope it was satisfactory despite that.  Short reviews, long reviews…I'm just glad to be getting reviews!  hehehe  

Emmy:  eh…I shall forgive you…oh, wise reviewer…  lol  Thanks!

Spaced Out Space Cadet:  Yeah, I love Neville, so I wanted him to have a chance to shine in this story.  Well, if you've only read up to chapter 7, you're in for a surprise when I post the latter chapters.  Yay!  I have almost 13 now…still working on that one…

PippinsMyHobbit:  -shrugs-  Is there such a thing as a boring review?  You're reviewing, and you like the story; that's all I care about!  And trust me, I know exactly what you mean about the projects and stuff.  I had to write a 10 page paper comparing the written text of Romeo and Juliet to two of it's movie versions for a professor who hates my writing, and a 6-8 page paper on Musical Theater plus a presentation for my Dramatic Arts class.  But now it's over!  I am officially a college Junior!!  WooHoo!

Okay, now, while you are all reading and reviewing, I'm going to go play some Final Fantasy X-2…I already beat it once, but I am determined to get 100% so I can watch the "perfect" ending…plus I screwed up first time through, and I want to get the Mascot dress sphere this time…

Oh yeah, I'm not bothering with incentive this time, 'cause it didn't work for the last chapter –sad eyes- plus I'm not clever enough to think of anything else funny to do…  So, instead I'll just ask kindly.  Please, if you don't want me to steal your first born child someday, review this chapter –pouts again-  hehehe


	6. Only a Test

Oops!  I am so sorry it took me so long to update!  I was supposed to update…what was it?  Two days ago?  Here's the thing…two days ago I had to help my fiancé move out of his dorm room, then yesterday he helped me reorganize my room (he lent me the shelves from his dorm) and I finally have some free time…  So much for being less busy after finals.  Anywha, here it is, and I hope you enjoy it!!

-Act II scene 3-

Only a Test

----------------------------------

Niger shivered under the thin sheet draped over him.  _Wait a minute…where am I?_  He heard faint voices beyond his consciousness; they buzzed just outside recognition.

"What...think...happen...?"

"Saw...fall...no way...why."

_What?  This doesn't make any sense._  Niger struggled for consciousness, but as he did, pain seized him.  _Never mind!  Let me go back to sleep!  Blessed nothingness take hold of me again!_  He thought, melodramatically.  A groan escaped him.

"Oh!  I think he may be coming around," a voice whispered to his left.  He opened one eye slightly then regretted doing so.  It was far too bright.  He clamped his eyes shut again, and slowly allowed the light to penetrate though his eyelids.  When he finally opened both his eyes, his vision was bleary after having his eyes shut so tight earlier.  Little stars flecked his vision as he looked up into the face of Madame Pomfrey.  Her face was so close that their noses would touch if he moved at all.  She pulled back when she saw his eyes open and sighed with relief.

"He's awake, Professor," she breathed.

Niger turned his head slightly to look at the person to whom she had directed her words.  Professor Dumbledore stood looking down at Niger.  He wished he'd never woken up when he saw _that look_ in his eyes.  That piercing penetrating look.  That look that made him believe everything his father had told him about this man, and more.  _He knows who I am!_  was Niger's irrational thought.  Irrational because, how could he possibly know?

"You gave us quite a scare, Mr. Noctum.  Do you remember what happened?"

Niger nodded.  He really didn't want to tell them what he'd seen.  No, he _wouldn't_ tell them what he'd seen, but for some reason he couldn't lie with Professor Dumbledore looking at him like that.

Professor Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, waiting for an explanation.

"My scar hurt.  I guess I passed out from the pain."

Madame Pomfrey puffed up like a peacock.  "Scar?  Where?  How could a scar hurt, Professor?"

Dumbledore, however, did not take his eyes off Niger.  He wished he could pull away.  It felt as though Dumbledore was looking straight into his soul and measuring him up.  Would he be found wanting?

"Let me see this scar," it was a command.  You couldn't try and rationalize it any other way.  I was not a request, it was a command.  Niger pulled the hair back to expose the skin behind his right ear, and turned his head to give the Headmaster a better view.

"Where did you get this scar?" Dumbledore asked knowingly as Madame Pomfrey sucked in a breath.

Niger didn't want to answer.  He couldn't possibly explain.  Dumbledore knew too much already.  Niger clenched his teeth briefly and was finally able to wrench his eyes away.  "I don't know," he said with a shrug.  "I've had it as long as I can remember."

Niger could tell that Dumbledore didn't believe him but he also didn't press the matter.  "If it hurts again, I ask that you please come and tell me."  Niger nodded again, but he knew that if he ever had an experience like that again he wasn't going to tell anyone.

"Now, Poppy," added Dumbledore, seeming to completely change his demeanor, "I seem to remember that a few of Niger's friends have been coming by to see him.  I think they could be allowed in now, don't you?"

Niger blanched.  His friends?  If Draco and Pansy had come to see him, they were the last people he wanted to talk to right now.

"I don't know Professor," Madame Pomfrey said hesitantly.

"What friends?" Niger asked suddenly.  "Who was here?"

"Why, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger have come to see you several times since this morning," Dumbledore answered, and Poppy nodded with something akin to exasperation.

"Yes, I believe I will go tell them you are alright.  I'm sure they will be delighted to hear it."

As Dumbledore walked out humming to himself and Madame Pomfrey walked to her office muttering darkly; Niger just sat there.  Ron and Hermione had come to see him?  But he had beaten their team at Quidditch.  He had seen Hermione crying.  Had they come to see how he was, or had they hoped it was worse than they'd heard?  He didn't have much time to think about it, however, because a mere minute after Dumbledore left, he heard the sound of running feet outside the infirmary.

"Niger!"  yelled Hermione as she ran in, just ahead of Ron and Neville.  "We're so glad you're okay!" she sobbed as she collapsed in a chair next to Niger's bed.

"Yeah, mate, what happened?  One minute you were walking off the field and the next minute you were on the ground twitching and screaming.  No one knew what was going on."  Ron came over to him a bit slower than Hermione, but he also pulled up a chair and sat by the bed.

Neville came over to the bed and sat on the floor by Niger's head, smiling.  "I'm glad I was around when Dumbledore came to get these two.  I guess Madame Pomfrey didn't tell him about me trying to sneak in to see you earlier.  Warn me if she comes out of her office.  I don't think she'd be too keen on me being in here after that ordeal."  Neville seemed amused by the fact that he'd almost gotten in trouble and coming from him, Niger almost laughed.

His heart felt lighter than it had all day.  They weren't mad at him!  He couldn't believe it.  He was the whole reason their team had lost and they didn't hate him.  He couldn't comprehend that, but he didn't think he really had to.

"So," started Hermione very seriously, deliberately ignoring Neville's confession, "What _did_ happen, Niger?"

He swallowed.  "My scar started to burn really bad, that's all."  Seeing the bewildered appalled faces he just shrugged and added.  "It's not the first time it's happened."

"You mean you have a scar that burns occasionally and makes you pass out and this is the first anyone has heard of it?"  Ron didn't seem very believing.

"Well, it's just never hurt that bad before..." he said simply, just barely stopping himself from telling them the whole story.

Hermione gave him a meaningful look while Ron and Neville just looked confused.  Hermione looked like she was going to say something, but decided against it, for which Niger was grateful.  He didn't think he'd be up to answering any of Hermione's questions right now.  She had a way of getting right to the point, especially when the point was the last thing you wanted getting to.

They sat talking for a while more before Niger decided to ask them.  "Why aren't you guys mad at me?"

They stared at him for a second before Neville answered him.  "You're our friend.  And that really was a spectacular win.  I mean, I've never seen a game turn around like that."  He started gesticulating wildly as he spoke.  "One minute you guys were being pummeled and the next, you'd won."  He shrugged as though it was obvious.

"But, you, Hermione, you were crying.  I saw you."

She laughed.  "Like I care that much about a Quidditch match!  You saw me in flying lessons.  I really couldn't care less about the outcome of the game.  I was crying for a different reason."  Hermione blushed as she spoke and Niger thought he saw her direct a glare at Ron.

"Besides, she earns us so many points in classes that it doesn't matter to her if we win the Quidditch cup," Neville said, laughing.  Hermione grinned sheepishly and her blush deepened.

Niger laughed along with everyone else and felt something akin to happiness flow through him.  _Well, that's different_, he thought caustically.

In no time at all, Madame Pomfrey came back in and ordered them all to leave Niger alone.  He had to laugh at the look on Madame Pomfrey's face when she saw Neville sitting on the floor beside the bed.  It looked like she was about to spit nails.  They all grudgingly left, telling him they would see him tomorrow.   Niger, however, was condemned to stay in the infirmary for the night.  This did not please him.

After dark, when Madame Pomfrey proclaimed that he must sleep, Niger began to get jumpy.  With the others around, it had been hard to think on any one thing for very long, but without them here, his thoughts turned to topics he didn't want to think about.  One of which was his father.  How had he been able to see that vision?  Why had it never happened before?  A thought came to him.  _Perhaps it's because I allowed my emotions free reign.  It may not have happened if I had been controlling them._  This thought rather disturbed him.  Did his father know he was capable of this?  _Wait!  Maybe it was a test!  Yes, father does that to me often_.  It had all been fake.  His father was testing his loyalty; that was all.  And with the ironically reassuring thought that it had all been a test, Niger drifted off to an uneasy sleep.

----------------------------------

m.e.:  Yeah, I know.  Some of my chapters are short, but I make up for it in style, don't I?  -winks-

Chips Challenge:  You go ahead and wonder that…it will be answered soon.

Adenara Yatman:  lol  Is that all you can say?  Thanks for the review!

The Breeze:  Wow.  That is by far the longest review I've ever gotten that wasn't a flame!  Lol  Thanks so much.  You brought up a lot of good points, and I only hope that you will continue to enjoy the story as it progresses!  A lot of them might be answered in the next few chapters, while others are eluded to, and still other may not be answered for quite a while (ie. They aren't included in the story as of yet…).  Thank you so much for the review!

sami1010220:  Yes, it was supposed to be obvious that it was Dumbledore but I don't see why that would give a clue as to who he is to anybody…  It could have been Professor Binns for all anyone cares, right?  Nope, you'll just have to wait and see how many people actually know who he is.

Tarawen:  Well, here it is!  Thanks for the review.

Spaced Out Space Cadet:  te-hehe  I was actually kind of nervous about the Quidditch match.  It seemed a little too predictable to me.  Ah well, I'm glad you liked it!  Yeah, I didn't really even want Slytherin to win, but since the real Harry was a natural on a broom and never lost a game (I refuse to remember the game in book three) it's safe to think that Niger would, even if he didn't have help from his team mates –shrugs-  I'm almost to the new chapters for you!  You've read one more after this one, I believe.  Hope you'll still like the story!

Hermione HP:  Yay!  My short chapter wasn't evil!  This one is about a page longer than the last one.  I hope that will suffice.  It starts to get interesting after this…  te-hehe

Emmy:  Thank you so much!  I'm glad my story stopped your boredom even temporarily, and I am flattered that you find my work interesting.  I hope you continue to do so.  Thanks so much for the review!

PippinsMyHobbit:  -blushes- Yeah, I know…I've been spoiled by the number of people that review this story.  I have another story with seven chapters and only 23 reviews.  Sadness.  Sorry, but I really like reviews, and the more I get the happier I am!!  Yay!  Anywha, you reviewed, so I won't take your first born.  Really…I wouldn't know what to do with it anyway!  lol  Yeah, I'm trying to fit my version of the story into canon despite the vast differences.  I figured it was time the Weasley's got a bit of good luck.  And really…I couldn't possibly change Fred and George!  They are so perfect the way they are!  Just like I couldn't very well change Hermione very much.  She wasn't affected by the change in the Wizarding world, after all, being a muggle.  I hope you liked this chapter.

Thanks to everyone for reviewing.  You guys make my day!  Flattery is always appreciated, and all of you are so good at it –winks-  I should be posting in another four days, that is if my schedule allows it…  So, chapter seven "Slytherin Hero" will be up, hopefully, by the 29th.  Erm…I'm still not witty enough to think of another incentive, so…review or I'll sick my…fiancé on you!  -tries to laugh until it's realized that it wasn't funny- sorry.  I tried.


	7. Slytherin Hero

The next morning Niger was the Slytherin hero.  Even those in Slytherin who weren't privy to the identity of his father (there weren't many) came to congratulate him.  And since he was still in the infirmary, he had no choice but to endure it.

He had slept poorly the night before and had woken up in a foul temper, but no matter how he baited Madame Pomfrey, she refused to allow him amnesty.  _I'm being imprisoned in a place many people think of as a sanctuary,_ he thought savagely, _and yet I still have to tolerate these visits._

On around lunch time he was forced to converse with Draco for at least a half an hour.  He seemed to have gotten over his jealousy of Niger in the face of his victory, much to Niger's chagrin.  Niger almost got up and left after Draco made comments about how good a captain Flint was, that the game would turn around so quickly.  Niger was severely tempted to point out the fact that if it hadn't been for Niger, they never would have won.  If Flint was still getting credit for this win by next practice, Niger would be sure to let him have what was coming to him; a brutal talking-to and a couple well-placed hexes.  _Maybe_ then_ he'll listen to reason and start working on our defense._

It wasn't until almost suppertime that Madame Pomfrey finally let Niger leave.  He'd had to convince her that he had homework, and no, she couldn't just have his books sent there, he needed things that couldn't just be brought to him.  She watched him very carefully as he left, as though expecting him to pass out again.  He made sure not to give her that satisfaction.

He hurried to the Great Hall.  The woman had hardly let him eat since he'd gotten there and he was starving.  He had hoped to enter without any notice and slip into a seat before anyone saw him, but it was not to be.  It seemed as though half the Slytherin house had been watching the door for his arrival, so as soon as he walked in, the broke out in applause.  Just the Slytherins, that is.  Almost all of the Gryffindors (besides a choice few) pretended not to hear anything, while the other two tables seemed to have mixed feelings.  _Oh cripes!_  Niger thought, _can't they just leave me alone?_

For some reason Draco felt the need to get up from his seat and walk to Niger to throw an arm around his shoulders and direct him to a seat at the heart of the Slytherin table, and nothing Niger did could stop him.  He felt very much like slugging the stupid prat but figured it would only bring more unwanted attention.  He was just about to think that it couldn't get any worse when his scar decided to make its presence known once again.

Flinching from the pain every now and then, Niger ate silently; silently and as fast as physically possible without chocking himself.  It wasn't likely that there was any place he could go to get away from these maniacs, but at least he could try.  Tomorrow classes would start back up and hopefully then people would forget about him.  Not likely.

When he had finished eating and was starting to get a serious head-ache, Niger thought of something that might actually ease the throbbing.  He concentrated on the pain, and only the pain, until he felt as though it was all he could do to keep himself from crying out.  Then, when it had become unbearable, he concentrated on everything else; the sounds around him, the breeze from the windows high overhead, the smell of the food in front of him.  With the contrast he had made for himself, the scar felt now only like a painful tingling – as though his ear had been violently asleep for a few days and was just now starting to wake up. It was an exercise very reminiscent of one his father used to make him use.

Using some kind of excuse or other, Niger finally managed to slip out of the Great Hall.  Well, "slip" had nothing to do with it; if he had been glued to his seat he would have "slipped" out easier than he actually did.  He finally did make his way out amid more cheering (thankfully much less than before) and many good-wishes (most of which Niger wanted to shove back down the speakers' throats).  Out in the hallway, out of eye-shot, he made a beeline for the Slytherin Common Room.  He didn't care if two dozen people watched him as he sprinted down the hall as long as he got to his dorm before the cheering started up again.  _Maybe if I run fast enough they won't even be able to tell that it's me._ 

Panting, he slid to a halt outside the entrance to the common room and was just barely able to gasp out the password.  "Serpentine!"  He tripped in and noticed with great relief that no one else was there.  He made his way rather ungracefully, still huffing from the exertion of running through the whole school, down the stairs to the First Years' dormitory.  Niger sat down on his bed, trying to catch his breath, and then he fell backward with his legs still hanging off and thrust the palms of his hands against his eyes until he began to see spots.  While the spots cleared he pulled himself the rest of the way onto his bed and tried to go to sleep, still fully clothed.

He was still awake when his roommates showed up, but he put on a very good show of being asleep.  Even when Draco came over and shook him to see if he'd wake up, Niger only groaned and rolled over, when really he wanted to sit up and pummel him.  Eventually they gave up and got to bed as well.  Not long after, several of them began their usual snoring, but even without it Niger wouldn't have been able to sleep.  The pain was back.  Not as bad as it had been, by it was still neigh unbearable.  He clasped his hand to his neck and rolled over on his side, hoping the pressure would relieve some of the pain.

It didn't.

Niger was pretty sure the next morning that he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep.  Every time he thought he was about to fall into the land of sweet insanity that is the dream world, his scar would give another jolt that left him quite awake as he had been and in no better a mood.

Which was why, when he got up the next morning, he was in a very foul mood indeed.  Being absolutely exhausted from two nights of poor sleep, and yet quite awake, Niger was easily the first Slytherin out of the dormitory that morning.  He was the first one to leave the table after breakfast and he made it to his first class a good ten minutes before the class started.  He had finally found his haven, but it was one that only existed in the minute time before a class started.  Alas.

Not long after, Niger's sanctuary was broken as the rest of the class filed in.  Defense Against the Dark Arts was Niger's preferred class for several reasons.  First of all, it was taught by his favorite professor; Snape.  Secondly, it was a class shared with the Gryffindors, which made most of the Gryffindors upset, and all of the Slytherins, except for himself.  This was one of the few classes that he had with his friends in which the other Slytherins didn't seem to care if he hung out with the Gryffindors.  In fact, the other Slytherins seemed oblivious to everything the moment they stepped in to this room.  After all, why should they care about defending themselves _against_ dark magic? 

Most of them knew how to use _dark_ magic more than any other.  Niger enjoyed defense, however.  When asked why, he would give the excuse that it's best to know how someone may defend themselves against you, but that wasn't the real reason.  Really, he did just find it fascinating.  His father had, of course, made sure to teach Niger all about the dark arts and had even made him use it often, but he'd never much liked it.  Why use something illegal when you could beat someone in a duel without cheating?  It just didn't make much sense to Niger.  Plus, he was sure there was a way to defend against even some of the nastiest of his father's curses, and he was determined to learn them.  Not that he'd use them against his father – that would be a death wish.  And not that he ever thought he'd have to fight any of his father's followers.  He just liked to be prepared for everything.  He supposed it was his father in him.

Hermione, Ron, and Neville came in a few minutes before class started and took seats near him.  Niger was almost appalled by how reassured he was that they were still associating with him.  And since he was sitting in one of the front rows he didn't have any worry that Draco or his goons would sit near him.  They always sat in the back of this class.  Strange that most Slytherins would abhor the class taught by their Head of House. 

Neville turned to look at Niger and gave him a very amused look.  "All this fame isn't going to your head, now is it?"  Niger groaned.

"You make it sound as though I could possible be enjoying getting applauded at every time I enter or exit a room."  Rolling his eyes, Niger smiled slightly to take out any sting that may have been in his words.

"Well, I guess they have a good reason, mate.  I mean, a first year won a Quidditch match for them when Slytherin hasn't won the Quidditch cup in about 10 years.  I guess you're kind of the Slytherin hero," said Ron with mock loathing.  "Ugh!" he added.  "I can't believe we're friends with the _Slytherin hero_!"  Niger smacked him upside the head.

Just then, Professor Snape walked in.

---------------------

Chips Challenge:  Yeah, mostly Niger thinks it's a test because he wants that to be all it is.  Would you want to believe it if you found out your "father" didn't really care what happened to you?  His rationalization (I guess I didn't explain this well enough) was that Moldy-vort was testing to see how well Niger was controlling his emotions.  –shrugs-  I thought it worked… lol

Adenara Yatman and sami1010220:  Thanks!

Khellendros:  Well, I don't think it's as simple as they weren't friend, then suddenly they were.  I thought I wrote it a bit more subtly than that…  Yeah, sorry about the length.  They are longer than chapters in some of my other stories, though.

PippinsMyHobbit:  If you like Fred and George you should read Return to the Wizarding World by Snuggle the Muggle – George is the love interest.  It fabulous!  Hehehe  Anywha, hey!  You laughed at my fiancé joke.  That's great.  I like you even more now!  -grins-

Hermione HP: -shudders-  Please, no history teachers…  History was always my worst subject…until I started college, that is…  I would assume that Dumbledore wouldn't logically separate "Harry" from "Voldemort's son."  Dumbledore realizes that he is somehow both, you know?

Emmy:  rotfl!  No, if I was JKR there never would have been a Harry Potter series…I would have gotten writers' block half way through the first book!  lol  Thank you very much.  I'm truly flattered.  A thing between Hermione and Ron?  Now, where would you get an idea like that –grins evilly-  hehehe

Szelij:  CHAPTER 1 REVIEWER – what are you talking about with slash?  You think my story has slash in it?  I reread chapter one and I can't understand why you would think that.  I hate slash, I will never even read a story with slash, let alone write one, just so you know.  Thanks for reading :)

Erm, I can never think of incentive anymore, but here's the thing: I'm trying to get it so that I have an average of ten reviews every chapter.  So, that means if I get 10 reviews (of any of my chapters, not just this one) lets say I'll…post chapter 8 on Monday (instead of Tuesday) and chapter 9 the day that PoA comes out (that would be Friday).  I probably won't get as many reviews for chapter 8 that way –sigh- but I've already gotten more than twice the reviews for half the chapters here than I have the other place that I post this story!  Thanks so much to all of you!

P.S. or something…  I just started a new fanfic that I'd like you all to check out.  I already have 6 and a half chapters of it written (though I've only posted one) and I'm really proud of it.  It's an AU and is completely non-cannon but it's based on a reality show.  You know like the Bachelor or whatever those shows are called…I don't actually watch reality shows, so…  Please check it out and review!  Cheers!


	8. Classes and Confrontations

Eh?  I only got five reviews for this chapter, and only two for other chapters, bringing the total to a disappointing…7…but that's okay, I still love you all because at least I got reviews!  That's more than I can say for some of my stories grumbles  Anywha!  I'm updating, as promised, despite the fact that the other end of the bargain was not kept.  pouts  You'll make up for it right?  …Right?  sigh  lol  Anywha, here is Chapter 8; I hope you like!  Dum-dum-DUM!  The plot thickens…slightly…  I guess it's just a bit soupy right now, but I'll be adding the vegetables soon, so not to worry; it _will_ thicken significantly!

-----------------------

"Wonderful to see everyone is here on time today," Snape said with a pointed look toward one of the Slytherins in particular.  The other students sniggered as they saw Jaren blush.  He had been late three days in a row and the last time he'd come in late Professor Snape had turned purple with rage.

"I will assume that all of you were competent enough to finish the assignment I gave you during our last class."  There was a smattering of groans at this comment.  Because of Jaren, Snape had assigned a two foot long essay on why one should not be late to class.  After they had all handed in their essays, Snape took his usual place, leaning back against his desk facing the class, and class resumed as always.

"I will also assume you read the chapter I assigned.  Mr. Weasley, how would one keep from aggravating a Cornish pixie?"  Ron jumped slightly as he was addressed, but quickly recovered himself and answered.  "Very good.  Mr. Goyle, where would one find a grindlylow?"  Goyle stammered for a few seconds before giving a completely ludicrous answer, making the class laugh quietly and making Professor Snape glare.  "No, Mr. Goyle, grindylows are not usually found under dirty beds."  He quirked an eyebrow and smiled as the class laughed again.  "Shall I give you another question, or would you rather pass and make sure to read the chapter 6 for next class?"

"Pass," Goyle growled.

"Alright, who can answer the question?"

Hermione was, of course, the first to raise her hand, and a few timidly followed.  He called on Hermione, who gave her answer verbatim from the book.  Niger gave her a look, and she had the decency to look sheepish.

The class went on like that for half the period; Snape would fire off questions and the students would answer as best they could.  After he had asked all his question, he began to lecture, explaining why the answers given had been right or wrong and going more in-depth into the answers than those answering them had.  Except Hermione's.  He made a point of telling the class that he didn't need to explain that further after Hermione's explanation.

When the bell rang, signaling the end of class, Snape reminded them to read chapter six and told them that he'd be giving them a test the class after that, so "be prepared!"

As he was walking out, Niger heard a very unwelcome voice from behind him.  "How can he treat us like that?  He's the head of Slytherin house, you'd think he'd have some partiality towards us, but all he does is let that mudblood Granger suck up to him.  It's disgusting."  The voice, which belonged to Draco, was not directed at him, but he decided to answer.

"What would you rather, Malfoy?  That he treat us the way Quentin does?  At least then you'd be passing Defense, right?  I mean, doesn't Quentin basically do your potions nowadays, after you dropped your father's name to him?  Hermione doesn't suck up to Snape nearly as much as Quentin sucks up to you.  Bet it makes you feel real good, huh?  To finally be able to tell someone what to do, and for them to be intelligent enough to figure out how to do it."  Niger shot a look at Crabbe and Goyle as he said this.  They both looked vaguely confused and entirely too hungry to have to think.

Malfoy glared at Niger.  It was a welcome site to Niger.  Much better than the simpering one he usually gave.  "Just because you have no pride in our house doesn't mean none of our teachers should.  Professor Snape is a disgrace to the house of Slytherin."

"Now you've gone to far Malfoy!  Just because Snape didn't join our father's does not make him any less of a good man."  Niger wanted to take back the words as soon as he said them, because he knew from the look on Draco's face what the reply would be.

"See, that's the problem.  Snape is a _very_ good man, isn't he?  And aren't you just turning into a very...good...boy."  Draco, knowing he had won for now, smirked as he spun around and walked off.

"What was that all about?"  Ron asked from behind him.  Niger felt his stomach drop.  He had forgotten they were there.  He quickly went over in his head everything they had said, hoping he hadn't given anything too important away.

"Oh, er...nothing.  Draco's father and mine work together, that's all.  He's just trying to get my back up."

Ron didn't look convinced.  "Niger, I –"

"Look, that's all it was about, okay.  Will you just drop it?"  Ron's face registered a hurt expression that Niger made himself ignore.

"Sure Niger.  It's forgotten."

"Right, well, I have to get to the other side of the castle for my next class so I'll see you later."  And with that, he turned and followed in the direction Draco had taken.

"Bye Niger," whispered Hermione.

Niger turned the corner and was lost from their sight.

------------------------

He was speed-walking down the corridors when it happened and he hadn't even seen it coming.  A figure stepped out of one of the empty classrooms right in front of him.  He didn't have time to stop before slamming directly into the tall figure.

Professor Dumbledore gave him a very strange look which was, thankfully, nothing like the knowing look he usually used, but Niger still didn't like it.  It was quite suspicious.  Niger decided he didn't like this look any better than the other, especially since he hadn't really done anything to feel guilty about.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Noctum?"

Niger was about to deny it when the words were pushed aside by a cry of pain.  He involuntarily grabbed at his scar then pulled his hand back quickly, hoping Dumbledore hadn't noticed.  No such luck.  The old man didn't seem to miss a thing.

"I think it necessary to talk to you privately.  Would you accompany me to my office?"

"Well, I do have class, sir." 

"I'll give you and excuse.  Just come with me."

"Yes sir."  There was nothing for it.  There really was no other response he could have given, not with the Headmaster looking at him _like that_.  A look from him that is both suspicious and – after having grabbed his scar – knowing, was too much to bear.

Dumbledore walked quickly back up the hall toward where Niger had just come from, with Niger begrudgingly trailing him.  Neither saw the worried face hiding itself behind a partially open door, but the individual had seen them.  It had been watching, and now, it would report.

------------------

Niger continued to follow the Headmaster, going over in his head every possible lie he could tell to get out of any mess he may have gotten himself in.  It didn't work, however, because he really had no idea where he was being led, or more importantly, why.  He assumed it had something to do with his scar, or maybe Dumbledore had heard his argument with Malfoy, but he didn't think it likely.

Niger suddenly realized that Professor Dumbledore had stopped walking when he just about knocked into him again.  Peering around, he saw that Professor Snape was running up the hall-way toward them.  Niger stared raptly, realizing that this would probably be the only time he ever saw the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher run.  Under normal circumstances, he probably would have laughed at the spectacle, but as it was, his nervousness wouldn't allow it.

"Professor," panted Snape.  "Emergency.  We just got a message from the Minister.  It's about..." Snape glanced at Niger, then back at Dumbledore, "Voldemort."

Niger gasped, and afterwards realized that this was a very good reaction.  Thankfully they didn't know the real reason he had gasped.  His professor had spoken his father's name.  Not even Death Eaters called him by that name.  Niger was allowed to, but only because his father realized early on that it gave Niger an edge – he would speak the name most feared to think.  But to hear someone else say the name almost made Niger light headed with anger.  How dare he?

Dumbledore also glanced quickly at Niger.  "Yes, I shall be along shortly."  Snape nodded once then turned on his heel and stalked down the hall.  "I suppose our talk will have to wait, hm?" Dumbledore gave Niger a fairly kind look before walking off.

_That was much better than the looks he usually gives me._  Niger found himself thinking about what he could do to receive that look more often when the meaning hit him.  _No!  I don't care what that old coot thinks about me!  He's the one thing that could ruin all of my father's plans_.  Niger's eyebrows drew together momentarily_.  Not that I know any of my father's plans..._

What could the message have been, though?  Was his father planning something?  Why didn't Niger know anything about it.  _I've been patient long enough.  I have been being a _good boy_; maybe too much of one.  It's about time I got to break some rules._  He smiled cruelly and, looking to see no one was around, he ducked around the corner and followed his Professor and Headmaster from a distance.  He wanted some answers.

------------------------

Adenara Yatman:  Thanks!

Emmy:  hehehe  Yeah, my fiancé and I have already bought tickets to go see PoA at 12:01 on Friday morning grins  I'm so excited!!  This week can't pass fast enough for me…  Thanks again for the compliment and I really hope you liked the evil in this one.  I love how Niger is turning out!

Lady Phoenix Slytherin:  Thanks!  I hope this was soon enough grins

Spaced Out Space Cadet:  So…was this a new one for you?  What did you think?  I personally like this chapter…most of it anyway.  Tell me what you think.  I mean, I don't really need to ask because you always do tell me what you think but, meh.  I'll ask anywha

DarkWolfyOne:  hehehe  Yes, I would assume that Voldie would be both proud and enraged to hear Niger called such…especially since he knows who Niger really is.  H'mmmm…I guess I should have some interaction with Niger and the decent Slytherins, but at the moment he's just annoyed by all of them.  Thanks so much for the review!

Thanks to everyone for reviewing!  I hope you'll continue to do so, because it really makes my day!  I'm obsessive…as well as bored out of my mind…so I usually check to see if I've gotten reviews a dozen times a day.  It makes me so happy when I get some.  Thanks so much!  Arigatou!


	9. Searching for Answers

As he followed them down the hall, Niger was able to hear tidbits of their whispered conversation.  He heard Snape telling Dumbledore that the Minister was worried that his sons might be involved.  Niger didn't hear the whole response from Dumbledore because from that distance, and with the Headmaster's deep voice, the words were difficult to discern.  What Niger thought he heard, however, was something about, unless the Minister thought his children had taken up with Voldemort (Niger hissed silently at hearing the name spoken again) then there was not much of a chance of that.

Right before they turned another corner, Niger heard Snape ask "And you really think that some of the students and professors may be involved?"  Niger didn't hear that response at all.  Their words were lost to him when they disappeared around the corner.  Niger scurried forward as fast and as silently as he could but never did hear the response to that question.  At least, what he heard didn't sound like it was in answer to Snape's query.  Niger heard two words, and they were enough to make him stop in place.  His face paled, and his hands began to sweat.  Professor Dumbledore had just spoken his name with a grieved sigh; no, not _his_ name...his _other_ name.

Harry Potter.

He began walking again, but he was in a daze.  What did Dumbledore know?  Did he know that Niger Noctum was Harry Potter?  Did he know what had killed his parents?  Why they had left him?  _No._  Niger shook himself.  _He probably thinks Harry Potter is dead._  But that didn't make sense.  Why would Dumbledore be talking about someone he thought had been dead for ten years?  It just didn't make sense.

Niger noticed they had turned another corner, so he followed them again.  However, by the time he peeked his head around, he saw a gargoyle leap out of the way to let the two professors pass, and Niger was sure there had to be a password to make that happen.  _If only I hadn't stopped, I would have heard the password_.  Niger watched, his stomach in knots, as the staircase moved upwards and the gargoyle jumped back in place, blocking his way to more information.

_Well then, I shall just have to get more information elsewhere._

Niger looked down at his watch and realized there was not much need to go to class now, seeing as how, by the time he would get there, the class would be practically over.  Instead, he walked down to the Slytherin common room to wait for the bell.  He once again found himself a respite from the world, but when the bell rang, he sighed and traipsed back up to the Great Hall for lunch.

For the first time since their Quidditch match, he was able to walk into the Great Hall without much ado.  Apparently several of the other Slytherins had heard of his and Draco's argument and no longer saw him as being as great as they thought he was.  Niger was relieved.  He enjoyed his privacy much of the time.  He was able to eat his lunch in silence and his ears were given a blessed release.  He got to eat an entire meal without hearing Draco talk.  What a blessing indeed.

All during lunch he felt someone's eyes on him from the direction of the Head Table, but whenever he had the nerve to look up there, he saw no one looking at him.  It was quite peculiar, and was not at all helping his good mood.  He also noticed the looks he was getting from his friends over at the Gryffindor table.  They appeared to be trying not to let him see that they were looking at him, but it was quite obvious.  He knew he needed to apologize, but didn't really know how he could go about it.  He was wary to give out any information and for good reason too.  He also wanted to ask them something.  It was something that he could probably ask anyone, but seeing as how Hermione was about the smartest witch he'd ever heard of and Ron's father was at the head of the Ministry, it was a good bet that they would know more about this subject than some others would.

He was not able to speak to them that day, though and after the argument with Malfoy, he found himself quite alone during classes; avoided, almost.  He didn't mind, as this gave him more time to think.  That night was the first Slytherin Quidditch practice since their win only two days previous, and Niger was not looking forward to it.  _I'll make sure to talk to Hermione and Ron tomorrow._  He didn't have any classes with the Gryffindors the next day, so he planned to snag them after classes for this much important conversation.

Quidditch practice was much the same as always.  The whole thing was centered on the opposing goals.  There were no defense strategies discussed, and Niger was given no opportunity to give Flint the conversation he had promised himself.  Near the end of practice there was a perfect time to administer the tongue-tying hex on him, but Niger really didn't feel like coming up with an adequate excuse, so he passed on the chance.

He then, unlike the other members of the team, walked back to the castle without showering or changing.  He wasn't in the mood for social showering; then again, he never was.  Sweating and dirty, he walked into the Slytherin common room and walked directly to the nearest rest room.  He showered quickly and got to work on some of his homework, using one of the secluded corner tables and covering any open spaces with personal articles, so as to discourage others from joining him.  Not that he really needed to, but he'd rather be safe.

A while later, when he had finished his Herbology homework, he turned to his potions book and opening to the page he was to work from, he saw a sheet of parchment fall out of it.  Folded in half was a handwritten note bearing only six words: He will speak to you tonight.

Niger rolled his eyes.  _Gee, I wonder who slipped this note into my potions book.  Could it be...Quentin?_  Niger raised his wand and turned the note to ash before getting on with his homework.

So, his father wanted to talk to him tonight, of all nights.  Niger wondered if answers to any of his more pressing questions were to be forthcoming.  Not likely.  His father would rarely give away important information if he saw no use to it.  Besides, his most important question was one who's answer he expected to be different from the one he had always received from his father, so there was no use asking again.

Round about midnight, Niger decided it was time to give up on the homework and get to sleep.  He would ask Hermione for help on it after he had spoken with the two of them.  They surely wouldn't take long in the telling.

Niger yawned as he tripped down the stairs and slipped silently into the first years' dormitory.  He wrestled his night clothes on in the dark and fell into bed.  By the sounds of the other occupants' snores, it was easy to say he hadn't woken any of them.  Before allowing himself to sleep, Niger had to change his regimen.  Remembering the note he allowed himself to let his thoughts and emotions take over briefly instead of clearing his mind of them.  His father would speak to him tonight, and hopefully some of Niger's questions would be answered.

--------------------------

Hermione HP:  Yes, because the only thing Niger worries about is pleasing Dear Old Dad, huh?  -winks-

Butterflybaby:  Another nature vs. nurture issue.  Is Harry really Gryffindor at heart?  At this point I'd say yes, but wait until you read the next couple of chapters…  Dum dum DUM!  lol

Emmy:  Arigatou is Japanese…I'm an anime buff –shrugs-  And I love the Japanese language, though, yes, Latin is awesome too.  I took Greek during my sophomore year of college, which is also a cool language ;)  Yeah, I figured it was about time Draco didn't get all the attention he wanted.  hehehe  Alright!  Seize the Night, people!  -grins-

hry pttr:  It's a paradox isn't it?  Realistic, and yet, not even close –winks-  I love it!  haha

sami1010220:  So, interesting isn't the word you're looking for…  Perhaps it's just the fact that it's finally beginning to develop a plot?  That's why I like these next couple chapters.  It's always nice when something actually happens in the story, huh?  hehehe  H'mmmm…now that is the question isn't it?  Why isn't Voldemort letting Niger help with the plan if Niger is his new secret weapon?  Puzzling, eh?

From the Silent Planet:  Thank you!  And yes, that is usually how I do it too, but I've been working on this one for a while, that's why I have so much written.  –shrugs-  I've been trying to do that lately…otherwise I don't actually finish the story…

Kati:  Thanks so much!

Adenara Yatman:  lol  Same review as always, and same thanks as always.  I'm glad to see your review, every chapter, even if I know exactly what it's going to say :)  Thanks for continuing to review!

Chips Challenge:  Is it even a wonder that he's finding out more about Voldemort's plan from someone other than Voldemort?  I mean…it's Voldemort!  Why would he tell an 11 year old kid details about his dastardly deeds?  H'mmm?

Spaced Out Space Cadet:  Ah yes, the spy.  Well, trust me, whoever you think the spy is, you're wrong!  Hehehe  It will be someone completely unexpected, I can assure you.  I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you liked this one just as well.  The next chapter is one of my favorites…I think…now I can't remember.  Hehe! 

PippinsMyHobbit:  A late review is better than no review, so thank you!  I actually just got back from seeing PoA about an hour ago…I'm determined to post this before I go to sleep…and I'm currently about to fall asleep on my keyboard…  Thanks for the review!

Thank you to everyone!  Anyone that wants to debate the new HP movie, don't hesitate to e-mail me; I am very opinionated about this subject.  Hehehe  The next chapter, "Harry Potter" will be up on the 8th.  BTW, love you all, because dispite the fact that I only got 7 reviews last chapter, I still have 80 reviews total.  Thank you so much!  Your reviews mean the world to me!  Enjoy!


	10. Harry Potter

shivers  I hope you guys like this chapter as much as I do.  There is so much raw emotions!  I love it!  Tell me if you agree ;)

----------------------------

Niger soon fell asleep, but wasn't allowed to dream on his own for very long.  He soon found himself standing in the same empty room with a lit fireplace and his father sitting behind him.

_"Hello, my son," whispered the high pitched voice from behind him._

_"Hello father," Niger replied as he turned to face Lord Voldemort.  He was quite shocked when he turned, however, at the look on his father's face.  He was shocked, yes, that Lord Voldemort was obviously furious with him, for Niger could think of no reason for him to be (at least, not this angry) but shock, even more so, at the fact that his father's face was registering any kind of emotion whatsoever.  Niger kept his own face calm, despite his racing heart and nervous stomach._

_"I've been hearing rather disturbing reports about you."  Voldemort's voice crackled throughout the still room, surging Niger with a kind of malevolent electricity.  His vision blacked-out briefly, as though he was hyperventilating.  Calm!  He ordered himself._

_"What reports, father?"  Niger congratulated himself on keeping his voice level.  It would not do to allow his voice to quiver._

_Voldemort glared at him for a few seconds, saying, as clearly as if he were speaking, not to lie to him.  "You have been associating with Gryffindors and have even befriended the Minister's son.  You argue with Lucius' son in public, and, the most grievous of all, you have been conversing with Dumbledore.  Do you deny it?"_

_"I deny none except the last.  Dumbledore asked me to speak with him, but we never actually had to.  He was called away before we spoke."_

_"But you do not deny the others?" Voldemort demanded._

_"No sir.  I have integrated myself into the confidence of those who may suspect something of me, and that includes the son of Arthur Weasley.  I did argue with Draco in public, and I am ashamed of doing so, but his remarks could have been heard by the wrong ears and been grievous in themselves." _

_Voldemort looked at him at length, and Niger found himself wanting to cringe from the look.  The emotions playing across his father's face were indefinable, and as such made them all the more alarming.  "What you say is good," Voldemort finally spoke.  Niger allowed himself to exhale slowly, though he hadn't even been aware that he had been holding his breath._

_"Was that all you wanted to talk to me about, father?"  Niger waited silently, but not without impatience for the answer.  It was a while in coming._

_At length Voldemort spoke.  "I asked you here to be sure once for all of your loyalty.  I find that I taught you too well in Occlumency to reach this conclusion the way I would in most cases.  As it were, I am trying to feel your allegiance.  Yet, I find I cannot.  You would not do wrong to your own father, would you?"_

_"You know I would not father."  Niger's heart began to race.  What did this all mean?  Why was his loyalty so important right now?_

_Lord Voldemort nodded.  "There is an event of some importance that will be taking place shortly.  I do not want you to interfere, nor do I want you to be involved in any way.  The matter is fragile at best and I will not have you –" He cut off abruptly.  Niger wondered silently what his father had been about to say, and found himself with a couple of answers; neither of which very flattering.  "I do not want you to get hurt," he finished.  Niger knew very well that this was not the intended end to that statement._

_"Of course father.  I will not interfere if interference can be avoided."_

_Voldemort glared.  "It can be," he spat.  "Now be gone.  I need rest, and I will assume you need it as well."_

_Niger nodded curtly and as suddenly as he had come to it, he left the room._

Back in his own bed, Niger made himself sleep, and not think on what he had just heard.  Right before he fell asleep, however, he remembered thinking that he had wanted to get some answers this night.  Not only were his questions not answered, but he now had many more questions.

-------------------------

The next day went by without mishap and Niger found that, despite the conversation with his father the night before, he felt no apprehension.  There was no tense feeling in the air as though something was coming, and no one else seemed to suspect anything.  This helped to keep Niger's own nerves under control.  This turned out to be a very good advantage when he finally got his chance to speak to Ron and Hermione for the first time since his shout-out with Draco.

Classes were over for the day and, as was usual, Hermione had dragged Ron to the library to study.  Niger approached them hesitantly.  It wasn't until he was practically sitting on top of their table that they noticed him.  They both seemed as hesitant as he felt.

"Hello Niger," Hemione's voice was slightly cold, making Niger want to apologize quickly so as to keep from hearing that voice again.  He made good of his thoughts.

"I am so sorry about what happened yesterday.  I should not have been so curt with you.  I regret, though, that I cannot inform you of the real reason behind my argument with Draco, but believe me when I say I'm sorry."

Hermione and Ron just looked at him.  I seem to be instilling this reaction in many people lately, Niger thought to himself as he waited for their responses.

"Well, of course we forgive you, Niger," began Hermione.  "But, it is a bit irritating that you won't even explain it to us."

"It's not that I won't.  I really can't."

Hermione nodded brusquely and turned to Ron who smiled openly and gestured for Niger to sit.  Niger, quite relieved to have gotten that over with, accepted the seat and settled in before he began speaking again.

"I really need to ask you guys a question, though."  Hermione looked dubious.  "It's a simple question.  I promise," he added when she still looked reluctant.

"What is it then?" asked Ron, noticing the looks Hermione was sporting.

"This might seem like a silly question, but really, just indulge me."  They both just looked at him.  "It really is a silly question," he said again almost apologetically.

"Oh for heaven's sake, just ask it!" Hermione said impatiently.

"What do you know about Harry Potter?"  Niger had not expected the looks they gave him.  Ron was looking at him as though he'd grown a second head and Hermione was looking at him as though he'd just made a very vulgar joke.  Then again, in her present mood, maybe he should have expected that reaction from her.

"Not only is this not funny, it's completely irrelevant and not to mention downright stupid."

"I knew I was going to get that from one of you," Niger muttered.  "But I'm serious!  I want to know the story you've been told."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but she decided to talk anyway – her know-it-all nature getting the better of her.  "Harry Potter was the son of James and Lily Potter, two of the most renowned aurors of their time.  When Harry was but a year old, a plot was found out that You-Know-Who was interested in Harry for some reason.  The family was hidden in a house using a very powerful charm, but someone betrayed them.  So, to make a long story short ("almost too late there," muttered Ron good-naturedly) You-Know-Who killed both James and Lily."

Niger sat there, disbelieving, waiting for more.  "And?  What happened to Harry?"

"Is this some kind of test?  What on earth to you mean 'what happened to Harry?'  No one knows.  His body wasn't found with that of his parents'."

"No.  That's not how it happened!  That's not what he told me!"

Ron finally decided to speak up.  "Niger, mate, calm down.  What are you talking about?  Everyone knows that story, and everyone knows it that way.  Who told you differently?  Malfoy been pulling your leg?"

"What?  No.  No!  It's not true!  That's not how it happened!  He didn't tell me about any of this!"

"What the mark are you talking about?  You're acting like a loony!"  Hermione, more disturbed by the fact that Niger was yelling in her precious library than anything else hissed at him, and when he wouldn't listen, finally dragged him out of the library and gave Ron a look that said he'd better follow them.

Niger didn't know what to think.  It couldn't possibly be true.  He'd been living a lie.  _Cripes, that sounds to cliché!_  His breathing was coming in irregular gasps and he felt as though he would either pass out or throw up and he wasn't sure which would come first.

After Hermione hauled him out quickly before Madame Pinch could yell at them she proceeded to tug him down the hallway until they found an empty classroom that no one used.  Rom stood beside Niger reluctant to help Hermione drag, in case she got hostile.  Before they entered the room, Ron whispered something to Hermione, who nodded and he dashed away.  Niger missed the exchange and really was almost too out of it to realize that Ron was no longer with them until it was too late.

"Where did Ron go?" Niger asked, his voice scratchy as though he'd been screaming for hours.

"He went to go get Dumbledore."  Such a simple sentence.  She couldn't possibly have imagined the reaction.

"DUMBLEDORE?  Why did you tell him to get Dumbledore?  He's the last person I want to see right now!  NO!  Get Ron back here!  I don't want to talk to Dumbledore!"

Hermione jumped slightly, but held her ground.  "You're being irrational, Niger.  Calm down.  Ron thought it would be best to have Dumbledore take care of this.  You're obviously upset about something, and since you won't tell us about it, at least you can tell Dumbledore."

"I'm not telling Dumbledore anything."  Niger's voice turned deathly low and Hermione shied away from him, suddenly very frightened.  She shivered, almost convulsing before steeling herself again, but her voice wasn't nearly as strong as it had been.

"N-now Niger, you really do need...to calm down.  Dumbledore is the...the best of men and he'll know what to do."  Niger just glared.  Hermione felt cold sweat as she looked at her friend, so transformed from his usual countenance.

Before she allowed herself to become too afraid, Ron ran back into the room.  His face almost mirrored the fear in Hermione's but for a completely different reason.

Hermione's voice sounded as though she was close to tears.  "What's wrong?"

"We've got a problem," Ron gasped, obviously having run all the way back.  "Something's happened to Dumbledore."

------------------------

Did you see how many reviews I have??  I love you guys!  Thanks so much.   Didn't actually think I could keep up the average ten reviews per chapter.  Thank you!

Darkmoon Fleur:  Interesting thought.  'Course, you'll find out soon enough, so I'm not gonna tell you!  Hehehe

HarrySlytherinson: (sorry if the asterisk in your name doesn't work…)  Thank you.  I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

Emmy:  Thanks for the review.  How about you leave your e-mail this time so I won't be answering non-fanfic related questions here, kay?  Thanks again!

Diamond004:  Once again; if you want to talk about the movie, e-mail me, or leave your e-mail in a review.  I don't want to answer those questions here :)  Thanks for the review!

Sami1010220:  Well, I think the plot has thickened to about the consistency of paint, or some such…  Next chapter will be thicker!  Lol

Spaced Out Space Cadet:  Yeah, well, I haven't written the chapter where you find out who the spy is, but I already know, so it'll come out eventually.  It will be quite shocking, I'm sure evil laughter  So, how did you like the Harry Potter conversation in this?

Tarawen:  Here you go.  And thanks :)

Chips Challenge:  Thanks!  Doesn't tell him much, does he?

I'll say this one more time for the people that missed it --  please don't leave questions about the movie in your reviews, because if I answer them here it will just take up space.  Either leave your e-mail with your review (preferable…because then I'll still get reviews grins) or e-mail the questions directly to me.  Thanks!  Chapter 11 should be up by Friday!


	11. The Most Powerful Wizard in the World

"What do you mean something's happened to him?  What happened?  What's wrong, Ron?"  Hermione was in a panic.  First Niger practically attacks her and now Ron was so agitated he could hardly speak.

"I use the word 'something' because I'm not exactly sure what happened.  No one is!"

"Well, you're bound to know more than we do, so give more details!"  Hermione's arms were flapping about as though she were about to take off.  Niger sat down stiffly on the floor and tried to breathe evenly.  This was far too coincidental.

"Okay, okay.  Calm down.  I heard that Dumbledore was found not long ago in his office.  He's totally unconscious and nothing will revive him."  Hermione gasped.  "That's not the worst of it though.  They say he's been thrashing around and almost every time he moves he acquires a new cut or bruise.  The thing is, he's not hitting anything!  I don't really know what it means."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Hermione whispered through the hand clasped to her mouth.

Ron shrugged.  "Anyway, they think it was Snape.  He's been escorted to a room in one of the higher floors to await confirmation."

"Snape?" Niger hissed from his spot on the floor.  "It wasn't Snape."

Niger now had their full and complete attention.  "Niger, please.  What do you know?"  Hermione sat down nervously beside him, though not close enough that he could easily reach her.  Niger almost laughed at her timidity.

"If you think I know who did it, you're wrong.  I do know who planned it, though."  Niger bared his teeth as Hermione and Ron passed a concerned look between them.

"Can you tell us?" Hermione asked fearfully.

Niger snorted a laugh.  "Of course I _can_ tell you.  But you should be asking if I _will_."

"Oh, Niger please!  I know we've said something to make you mad, but this is very important."

"So is the reason for which I am mad," he growled.

"If you'd only explain, maybe we could help?" Ron added, trying to be useful.

"You can't.  Not unless you can change the past."  As Niger said this, Hermione's face took on a new look.

"That's it, isn't it?  That's why you asked about Harry Potter."

Ron stilled look confused.  "What's it?  What are you talking about?"

Niger opened his mouth to deny but was never given the chance as, at that moment, Neville opened the door and poked his head in.  "They've called a meeting in the Great Hall.  We have to get there at once."  Hermione took one look at Niger, shied away and ran from the room.  Niger thought she looked like she was about to cry

Ron stood there for a second looking between Niger and Neville, who was still standing at the door, bouncing on the balls of his feet in a mixture of impatience and anxiety.  "What was she talking about?  Bugger!  I wish she'd just say something clearly for once."  He also gave Niger a look before he followed Hermione out the door.  Neville beckoned Niger who stood slowly from his spot on the floor and wove his way over to the door.  Neville hardly waited for him to walk out before letting the door swing shut and jogging down the hall.

Niger followed slowly, not really wanting to know what was to be discussed presently.  His feet dragged, making shuffling noises against the ground that annoyed him, despite the fact that he was causing his own annoyance.  He reached the door to the great hall and was surprised that he didn't hear several voices, but instead only one.  He walked in, calling absolutely no attention to himself, and sat quickly at the first available seat he found at his own table.

The speaker, Professor McGonagall, continued speaking as Niger arrived, listening half-heartedly.  "I'm sure most have you have heard rumors about what has happened today and this meeting is to set straight the facts so that those outrageous rumors may be quashed and the truth be known."  Not a sound was made by those in the hall, but it seemed to Niger that the Slytherin table wasn't half so tense as the rest of the student body.

She continued:  "Today, about two hours ago, Professor Dumbledore was found in his office unconscious.  We assume he has been put under some sort of spell or under the influence of some sort of potion, but those of us with experience in the matter have yet to discover what it is.  The Headmaster is unconscious, it is true, but in a way totally abnormal.  Though we have reason to believe that he has moved very little since the incident, we have found several marks on his person resembling those of burns and cuts, but no reason for them to be there." There were gasps at this comment, but Niger found himself unsurprised, having heard that part of the rumor already. 

"We don't know who is responsible."  Several barely hushed voices started muttering at this, apparently thinking they knew exactly who was responsible.  Professor McGonagall cleared her throat briskly to reestablish order.  "We have one suspect, as many of you have obviously heard, but no proof has been found.  The suspect will remain under supervision during classes, and will be otherwise watched over between classes.  We have found no need for alarm, and –" but she was cut off by the voice of a nameless student from the crowd.

"One of the most powerful wizards of our time has been attacked inside a school that is supposed to be safe and yet there is no reason for alarm?" Another voice joined in along the same thread.  "There is no proof that your suspect is the guilty party, so the real attacker could still be roaming free and we aren't supposed to be scared?"  Other voices joined in, drowning out any reply the deputy Headmistress may have made.

Disgusted by the cacophony, Niger stood and made to leave.  As he turned, his eyes locked with another's; a pair of eyes that mirrored not the rest.  Draco Malfoy sat grinning stupidly at Niger as though sharing a private joke.  Niger raised an eyebrow and continued walking out.  Hopefully someone else had seen Malfoy's face and was made suspicious by the ironic emotion.  Not likely.  Everyone was probably too busy stringing out pointless questions to which they didn't give enough space to be answered.

Niger had a more important agenda.  He had to do something, but he wasn't sure what he could do and he didn't know how to find out where.  He had one thought, however, that there was one person that may be able to help, though how, Niger again wasn't sure.

Firming his resolve before he could find something wrong with the plan, Niger headed toward the Towers.  He had to speak to Snape.

-----------------------

Emmy:  I hope you liked this chapter just as much!  H'mmmm…now, if only I can finished chapter 13 in time grins sheepishly

Chips challenge:  I don't think Hogwarts; a History would have mentioned anything about Harry Potter, and there aren't as many books about him in this AU because he isn't the Boy Who Lived; he's more the uh…Boy Who Disappeared, ya know?  Besides, if there were stories about him somewhere, do you think Voldemort would give him access to them?  A trust…such a complicated sub-plot, no?  hehehe

Tarawen:  You think Niger will choose evil.  Interesting.  I, of course, won't divulge my take on this because you are bound to find out in a few chapters.

Adenara Yatman:  See?  See?  I didn't kill Dumbledore.  It's all good, right?  grins hesitantly  Right…?  Hehehe

Diamond004:  Yes, emotion is something this story will have a lot of.  Especially in the next couple of chapters.  Yay!  This story is going so well…I forgot how good it was…lol

SwordStalker121:  hehehe  Suspense, eh?  Do you see that as a good thing or a bad thing?  Thanks for the review!

PippinsMyHobbit:  Ah, it confuses you when Niger talks about Harry.  That's funny.  Though, when I'm working on my other stories you'd think I'd always accidentally type 'Niger' but really, the character is so different that I don't have trouble differentiating, you know what I mean?

Hermione HP:  Well, here you go then!  Hehehe  Thanks for reviewing!

M.E.:  Sorry you don't like cliffies…you definitely shouldn't read my story Reality when I put up chapter six then.  grins  This one shouldn't have too many cliffies but I do put them in when I can.  Makes people want to read it more, ya know?

Sami1010220:  Thickening even more, eh?  "Now we bring the stew to a simmer, and…"  giggles  Hope you liked the thickness in this one :)

Spaced Out Space Cadet:  Well, you kind of know what happened to Dumbledore, right?  Hehehe  Yeah, the spy won't be revealed until one of the last chapters probably.  Sorry grins  I loved the emotions in the last chapter.  shivers  They were fun to write, let me tell you!

Well, chapter 12th will be up on the 16th, but you'll have to wait a bit longer than usual for chapter 13 because I'm going to a family reunion from the 17th until the 24th.  The first family reunion in at least 10 years…wow.  So, leave me reviews and I'll try to finish writing chapter 13 before I leave so that I can post it as soon as I get back!


	12. No One is Safe

Three towers Niger had already checked and was now heading toward a fourth.  He knew that a dozen more were sure to be waiting but he hoped this would be the one.  As with the others he had searched, not a door was open nor was a sound to be heard.  As this was his fourth tower, however, he knew what to do.

Starting with the door nearest to the stairs on his right, he checked the doorknob.  It turned.  He grimaced and crossed the hall.  A slight wiggle confirmed his premonition.  This wasn't the door either.  The door containing the suspect would hardly be unlocked.  Each door he checked on either side until only a handful were left in the tower.  He was about to give up and try another tower when he heard something.  Someone coughed from inside the door two ahead of him and on the left.  Had he found him at last?

Now that he had time to ponder this trek he began to get nervous.  What if someone was keeping guard from within the room?  What if the person within this room was not the one he was searching for?  Niger cursed silently.  _Too late to worry now_.

Pulling out his wand, Niger pointed it at the door.  "Alohamora," he whispered, a flash coming from the tip of his wand as he spoke.  He heard a slight click and he reached for the doorknob.

Before the door had opened half a foot he heard a voice.  "Who is it this time?" it asked savagely.  "I was already brought my meal can't you at least allow me to enjoy it?"

Niger opened the door wider and stepped into the view of the only occupant in the small room.  Cracked brick and pealing mortal abounded in the windowless room.  There was a bed the same size as the one Niger slept in, though not nearly as elaborate, and an old latter back chair on which the speaker sat.

Snape looked at Niger confused for a few seconds before he spoke.  "What are you doing here?"  Niger had expected Snape's voice to soften when he saw him, but obviously the teacher's pet mentality did not exist in such a dire situation.

"I know you didn't do it," Niger whispered.  He cleared his throat roughly.  He had intended to speak out, but the look Snape was giving him made it difficult.  Niger almost laughed at the situation.  Voldemort, the most feared man alive, could only just intimidate Niger at times, but his favorite teacher could reduce him to practically stuttering just by a look.

Snape sneered, a look Niger was not at all used to on his Defense professor.  "You don't do you?  How very touching.  With that being said, why don't you leave me to my self-pity and this poor excuse for a meal."

Niger was confused.  "Don't you care that I believe you didn't do it?"

Snape shrugged absentmindedly while shoveling a spoonful of some colorless mush in his mouth.  He pulled a face full of disgust that he shot at the still half-full spoon before speaking.  "I assumed there would be some that would believe me, but not any that someone would listen to."  He shot Niger a look that was meant to soften the bite to his words.  It didn't work.

Niger bristled.  _No one would listen to me, would they?  We'll see about that._  "What if I told you that I know who planned it?"  Niger bit his tongue suddenly.  _Stupid!  An uncontrolled tongue may lead to an uncontrollable situation._

Snape was suddenly paying a lot more attention.  "What do you mean by that?" he asked in a voice husky with emotion.

Niger cursed loudly.  "I shouldn't have said that," he mumbled.  "I can't tell anyone or I could end up getting myself killed and you'd still be stuck in here."

Snape quirked an eyebrow over that information, and sat back slightly.  "Well, I wouldn't want you to risk your life just to save an innocent man."  His tone implied that he wanted just that.  Niger glared at him and began pacing the room.

"Look, I had nothing to do with this, I just know who planned it, and possibly who could have pulled it off."  Niger grimaced slightly at the light in Snape's eye.  _If I keep talking he's going to expect me to bail him out.  Damn it!_  "Besides, I've told you; it wouldn't do any good.  No one would believe me, as you so kindly pointed out, and if someone did, the wrong person is bound to find out, and I'd be killed along with whoever it was that may have believed me, and so you'd still be the suspect."

"You're always around that Granger, why don't you try making her think of something."  Snape had no idea what kind of effect those words would have on Niger.

Stuck between a scowl and a pitifully self-pitying look, Niger turned his back to Snape.  "I'm not sure she or Ron will be wanting to talk to me for a while.  I don't really care either," he lied.  Lying was easy without Voldemort staring into his eyes.

Voldemort.  Not father.  Never again would he call him father.  Niger was suddenly hit with an emotion so strong he felt his legs collapse beneath him and deposited himself on the cold stone floor.  Hopelessness.  It welled from within him and Niger began playing through all the emotions he had been suppressing for so long.  He remembered, with a bitter taste in his mouth, Voldemort giving Quentin the right to kill Niger if he got in the way; Voldemort telling him the story of his parents; flat out lying about what had happened that night 10 years ago.  Niger felt bile rise to his throat as he recalled the hatred he had had for James and Lily Potter up until his conversation with Ron and Hermione.  They hadn't abandoned him.  They had loved him.

"I don't care!" he croaked, but he meant something different from when he had said it before.  He was still lying though.  Niger was surprised to feel dampness on his face and even more surprised to feel a hand resting lightly on his shoulder.  He looked up at Snape, daring him to make some comment about his tears.

Snape's face, however, was softened beyond what Niger had even seen on him before.  It almost looked empathetic.  It looked very odd on him.

"I won't ask you to explain any of what you're thinking to me.  It's clear you don't want to talk about it.  I can't tell you that I'm okay with being framed for a crime I didn't commit, but more than that I want to see Dumbledore safe.  If you can promise me that you'll try to help him, then I can accept that you won't help me."

Niger stared at him, not knowing what to say.  "I don't want to help Dumbledore," Niger whispered, barely audible.  "He knows.  I don't want him to know.  If he knows, I'm not safe if he awakens."  _Even if he knows, I'm not safe unless he does awaken._  Niger almost screamed in frustration.

"No one is safe," he added, remembering the complaints of the students not long ago.  It seemed years since he had been in the Great Hall listening to McGonagall.  "If I don't tell anyone, we're all in danger.  If I do, I am."  He exhaled slowly.  _Why do I have to make this decision?  Why do I care about everyone else?  Damn it, Niger, be selfish!_  He found himself chuckling mirthlessly and chanced a glance up at Snape who looked at him as though he was wondering whether or not Niger was still sane.  _Maybe I'm not._

Making up his mind, Niger stood suddenly.  _If I'm going mad, I may as well go all the way._  "Who do you think might believe me?"

Snape looked at him with a puzzled face.  "Are you sure about this?"

Niger growled.  "Don't ask questions, just answer them."

Tilting his head to one side, Snape thought, staring directly at Niger as he did so.  "Other than me…I'm not sure."

"Is that your way of making me tell you?"

"Well, it would be helpful in deciding who might believe you, would it not?"  The look on Snape's face was one that brooked no argument.  Niger sighed.

"Alright.  Let's start at the beginning."  He took a deep breath before admitting the damnable truth.  "My name isn't really Niger Noctum."  Another deep breath.  "My name is Harry Potter."

-----------------

Hermione HP:  Well, than this one can't be anything more than good either, 'cause I think it's even shorter than the last…  Thanks for the reviews!

Emmy:  lol  I guess that line is from the Lion King.  Seems I keep using clichés…oh well, if it fits, I'll use it ;)  Don't worry, you'll figure out Dumbledore soon…I think…  lol  I know what's going on, but I'm not sure how many chapters it'll be before everyone else knows.

Spaced Out Space Cadet:  H'mmmm…is the question 'when will she tell' or 'who will she tell?'  Or, even 'will she tell?'  Well, here's the beginning of the talk with Snape; next chapter gets a little mushy (not slash!  ICK!) and you get to learn a bit more about Snape's background.  Hehehe

Dumbledore's Army:  Well, I'm posting this chapter, but I can't post chapter 13 until after I finish is –nervous laughs-  I'll try to finish it while I'm in Oregon and post it as soon as I get home.

Diamond004:  Here's the next post.  Thanks for reviewing!

Sami1010220:  Well, it's less about what Snape can do for Niger and more what Snape can help Niger figure out.  Or, uh…something like that, yeah?  Hehehe  I can't think of any more witty "thickness" jokes, so, er…pretend like I just did, k?

Chapter 13 will be up as soon as I get home from Oregon, hopefully…if I've finished writing it by then.  It's going to be a hard chapter and I have to decide where I really want to take Snape and Niger as characters before I finish writing it…  Anywha, reviews would be great, as always, and I just wanted to thank all of you so much for the support you've given me!  My stories don't get nearly this many reviews at the other site that I post them on, so thank you!  Jaa, mata ne!


	13. Now What?

The more Niger spoke the darker Snape's face became, and the faster Niger tried to get it all out.  Niger couldn't believe how good it felt to finally be telling someone about everything.  Absolutely everything.

Snape made a slight choking noise when Niger used Voldemort's name, but at that point, Niger couldn't have stopped talking if he had tried, though he did vaguely remember Snape himself using the name not long ago.  Snape bared his teeth in a snarl as Niger spoke of the dream-like vision that he'd had and what Quintin had agreed to do if Niger got in the way.  Niger was about to mention what he thought the spell on Dumbledore was when he realized what he was saying.  He stopped abruptly and began panting as though he'd been running for miles.

_I know what it is.  I know the curse they put on Dumbledore.  How could I possibly know that?_  His emotions must have been playing on his face (_Careful__, Niger__.  Control!)_ because Snape had one of those searching looks on his face.  Niger wondered briefly if he'd taken lessons on intimidating looks from Dumbledore.

To Niger's surprise, though, Snape made no comment on his sudden halt.  "So, Lily and James Potter were your parents."  Snape's face was an emotionless mass that Niger envied him at the moment.  _What happened to my calm?  Niger, mate, you're losing it!_  All Niger could do was nod and try vainly to slow his panted breathing.

"You know," Snape started tentatively.  "Your parents are the reason I didn't join Voldemort."  Niger didn't even realize this time how easily Snape had said the Dark Lord's name.  The rest of what Snape had admitted took up too much attention.

"What…" was all Niger could get out before his voice failed him.

Snape nodded.  "It's true.  Lucius thinks that I didn't realize that he had gone on to join Voldemort after school.  I knew.  I was tempted too.  But I couldn't."  Snape stood and walked to within a few feet of one of the walls as though there would be a window there if he just looked hard enough.  "James was always horrible to me at school.  I treated him no better though, so I suppose I can't really blame him.  Then one day it just stopped; all the ridicule, all the hexing and verbal abuse.  One day he was cursing the living daylights out of me and the next…  I don't know what happened."  Snape turned back to Niger, a confused look on his face.  "I asked him several years on, and he wouldn't tell me.  He seemed confused about it himself, but I know he knew.  His friends, Sirius the ladies man and Peter the lackey – they didn't stop, but James did.  Remus the bookworm stopped too, but Sirius and Peter treated me the same as always.

"It was not long after that when James and Lily finally got together."  Snape stopped to smile reminiscently at Niger.  "He'd been in love with her since the sorting our first year, and she'd hated him for just as long.  At first I though she was the reason he had stopped messing with me and that it would just start up again.  It didn't."  Snape sighed as though exhausted and slumped back down in the chair.  It creaked dangerously under his weight, but he didn't seem to notice or care.

"When my dad kicked me out of the house the summer before our seventh year, it was James that took me in.  If it hadn't been for James, I know I would have ended up staying with Lucius and things would be a lot different right now.  I'm glad they turned out like they did."  He looked worriedly at Niger.  "For the most part, that is."

Niger realized suddenly that he had a very painful lump in the back of his throat that was making breathing all but impossible.  He opened his mouth to take a breath only to release a sob.  That one hopeless sound was all Niger needed to force back his calm.  You almost cried Niger.  You really need to pull yourself together.

Niger cleared his throat roughly and began pacing as well.  "That's not important now," Niger stated, as though Snape's admission hadn't just turned his world upside-down.  "Now I need to know how I can get you out of here.  I've told you everything, now I need you to tell me who will believe my story.  Who else can we involve in this?"

Snape turned back to the wall in front of him and braced himself against it with his hands.  "No one," Snape sighed as he heard the chocking noise coming from Niger's throat.  "If there was a way to tell all of that without admitting that you were tied to Voldemort somehow it may work.  But you were right; as soon as they find that out, you would be in here as easily as I am."  Niger swore loudly.  Snape smiled slowly.  "What?  You're not glad you were right for once."

Niger glanced at Snape in disgust.  "So what now, then?"

"What indeed."  Niger and Snape stared at each other for a few seconds before they were interrupted.

"I have an idea," said a voice from the hallway.

-----------------

-groans-  I know, that was a really bad ending and a really short chapter.  I'm really sorry.  I've got some serious writer's block going on here, so be glad that I actually finished the chapter.  I think I know what I'm going to have happen next, but I need some time to think about it, and this was the best place for me to stop in order to do this thinking.  Sorry again.

Adenara Yatman and Kimmerz:  Thanks!

Emmy:  Augh!  I can't imagine still being in school at this time of year…I've been done for almost a month already.  Anywha, thanks so much; I hope you liked this chapter, and I apologize again for it being so short…

Ironic-humor:  Thanks, I'm glad you like it!!

HermioneHP:  :P  lol  Yeah, this one is short too.  But, hey!  At least I'm updating, right?  Hehehe

Darkmoon Fluer:  Well, I'm not sure you can really tell who's side Niger is on right now.  I mean, at the moment, he's on Snape's side, but that doesn't mean that things can't change –winks-

BlackHuntress:  Well, there you go.  Hope you liked this.

Spaced Out Space Cadet: I hope you still like Snape after this chapter.  It is a little bit OOC, but that's completely understandable, considering the rest of the story…

Wizardmon92:  I actually have no idea whatsoever what you meant by that comment, but I can't help feeling offended…

MissCorker:  Well, I'm glad you finally did decide to read this :)  And I'm also glad you like it so much.  I hope that you continue reading it, and I really hope you still like it!  -grins-

Sami1010220:  Um…I used to know another story kind of like this, but I can't remember what it was anymore…  It was very poorly written though, so I'm not sure you'd want to read it anyway –blushes- I feel bad saying that, but it's very true…  

Sorry also for this being so late.  It took a while to finish.  I don't know when the next chapter will be because I'm not sure how long it will take me to write it.  I'll be starting my second job this week too, so I'm not sure when I'll have time to write, but rest assured, I will write it as soon as I have the time.  Reviews please!!


End file.
